


Waking up Love

by Yamiyoru



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - High School, Asthma, Bad Cooking, Being ill sucks, Disney References, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Gag, Getting through high school, Love, M/M, Passion, Piano, Sassy Yosuke, Souji's just dense, Teen Romance, finding yourself, fluff?, high school romance, hospital visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiyoru/pseuds/Yamiyoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Souji and Yosuke met under different circumstances. There are no persona, kidnapping or murder in this one. They are just normal students with very normal teenage issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepy Beauty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new town, new beginnings and meetings.

**Chapter 1: Sleepy Beauty?**

Today was Souji's first day at work at the Inaba Hospital. Following the Head Nurse, Souji nodded his head as she briefed him on the duties they would be expecting him to do as a part time janitor. Turning round the corner to his first task, they saw another nurse standing in the doorway of one of the Ward A rooms. With her hands in her hips, her posture spelt 'unhappy' and the words leaving her mouth testified that. 

'Hanamura Yosuke san, don't let me catch you slipping out of bed again. This is the last time for today. How many times do we have to repeat that you need rest? Do not give me that face. Eat your medicine and sleep! I will come back and check on you again!' After barking her order, the nurse shut the door and turned to carry on with her other duties. When she saw the Head Nurse, she gave a huge sigh and rubbed her hurting temples. 

'Hanamura kun disappeared again, Sayoko?' The Head Nurse walked up and took the clipboard from the other. Giving the documents a quick scan, she gave it back after a few flips. 

'Yes. _Again._ As you can see, he's recovering but not enough for him to be running all over the hospital and definitely not in this cold weather. He keeps sneaking to the chapel room to play the piano. If it's just for a while, it's fine but he sits there for hours and without a jacket.'

'So if he wears a jacket, it's fine?' Souji spoke up and asked Nurse Sayoko, only to earn a glare from her and muttered a soft apology. 

'No. That's not the point.' 

'There, there, Sayoko. This boy isn't aware of Hanamura kun's condition and simply making a suggestion. If you think about it, he has a point too. I'm not encouraging the patient to stay in the chapel but if he's to continue doing so, it would definitely be better if he wears a jacket than not. That much to say, this is probably the fifth time today and he might run to the chapel again the moment we leave this corridor. I can't have you stand guard here either since we are understaffed tonight. I will think of a way so Sayoko, please carry on with your other duties.' 

Sayoko acknowledged the advise reluctantly and left to check on the other patients. 

Quiet in the corridor once more, the Head Nurse eyed Souji for a second and then to the closed door of the problematic patient they were discussing a moment ago. Looked like whoever it was, he or she was a real hand full. After musing for a while, she finally said, 'Souji kun, I would love to show you the rest of your job scopes but for today, can I ask you to take your _time_ to clean the windows and the floor of this particular corridor for the next 2 hours? When you are done, you can go home.' 

She then moved closer and whispered, 'You are a smart boy so I'm sure you know what I meant. I am sorry to push this to you but I really need your help to keep an eye on the patient in Room 604. If he slips out again, just let one of us knows. We really cannot have him run out again.' She mouthed a quick 'thanks' and left Souji to start working. 

From the push trolley, Souji pulled out a rag and chemicals to wipe the windows. When he was done with the first panel, the door behind him opened and he turned for a look. And as the Head Nurse predicted, it was the door of room 604 and a boy, who looked of the same age, appeared between the gap. So this was the patient he was tasked to watch. Poking his head out, the patient's eyes darted left and right scanning for someone and lastly, they rested on Souji's non moving form. 

'If you are looking to see if any nurse is around, they are not. I will let them know you need something.' Rather than beating around the bush, Souji cut to the chase with the message "you should not leave the room." That of course, earned him the second glare of the night and frankly, he was getting used to it. He would live.

'Who are you?' The boy slowly rose to his full height but Souji could tell he was still shorter than him. It would have been more intimidating if he was at least as tall as Dojima san. However, before Souji could answer, the orange hair boy simply waved him off and walked towards the lift on the other side of the corridor. 

'You shouldn't be walking around.'

'Who are you to tell me what to do? My mum?'

The patient gave Souji a look over and replied with a smug, 'you sure are under dressed for a trainee doctor,' which sounded more like 'you are only a janitor, fuck off.'

Unfortunately for the poor guy, Narukami Souji had a abundance supply of patience and persistence. Tailing the teen, Souji attempted to convince him to do otherwise. 'No, I'm not your mum but the Head Nurse said so.'

'Too bad she's not here herself.' 

Souji could understand why the staff saw this guy as problematic. Anyone would if the patient was always moving around like he was staying in a hotel and not yielding to reason. The problem was if Souij ran off to look for any nurse, this person would probably be gone by then. He contemplated if he should stalk this patient first or stall for time. 

'Seriously, dude? You're following me? Get back to work. I’m only getting a drink.' 

‘Excellent. I have a good pot of tea here.’

A third voice cut the small exchange and both boys looked for the source, which was the now fully opened lift and out stepped an elderly lady wearing a black veil. 

‘Granny?’ What're you doing here? It’s late.’

‘Not late enough if you're still out of bed. And did I hear you need a drink? Here’s Granny’s special blend of Sencha.’ The older lady strolled out of the lift in a dignified manner. Giving no room for argument, she placed her thin hand on her grandson’s arm and pulled him along, in the direction of the wards. When she passed Souji, she gave a slight bow and Souji returned the gesture just as politely.

Still ignoring Souji, the grandson pressed on, ‘I’m not kidding. It’s late. You need to go home and rest.’

Using her trump card, the elderly lady rebuked, ‘You're chasing your old Grandma home and not give her rest when I just reached. All across town? Not to mention back into the cold? How unfilial. ’ 

In silence, Souji followed behind as the grandma and grandson duo bickered with the latter losing the verbal battle. He grabbed the rag that was thrown onto the trolley previously and simply returned to wiping the windows but speedier as he doubted he needed to worry about room 604 anymore. True enough, the door did not open again. After cleaning the floor thoroughly, Souji reported to the Head Nurse and left the hospital. 

***

Souji woke up the next morning with a dull ache in his arms and shoulders. Guess house work was not as easy as it seemed. Imagine the torture having to sit through classes and fight the urge to rub his sore muscles when he needed to take notes. It was a relief when it was finally lunch break and Souji took a long well deserved stretch on the roof while everyone dug into their lunch boxes. 

'You look tired, Senpai.' Kanji asked as Souji took another minute to rub his shoulders. 

'Yeah. Took up the job as janitor at the hospital. Now muscles are all sore. If it's this tiring, I should help Nanako with the housework, starting today.'

'It's easy. I can teach you a few tricks. It's all about posture and using the right amount of strength. I always have to train new staffs at the Inn.' Yukiko went on to share a few tips while Chie was more amazed how their leader managed to take on a new part time job and still able to study. They were so absorbed into their heated discussion of the best ways to balance housework and homework, they did not notice the roof top door opened until King Moron stood right before them.

'Narukami, I heard you took up that hospital janitor job that no one would. Good for you. Even more things to brag about when you go back. Bring Hanamura's assignments to him. He's in the same hospital.'

Souji simply took the stack of papers and bid the teacher goodbye without a word. 

'I can't believe King Moron made you do it. It should be his job.' Chie complained once King Moron was out of ear shot. 

'It's alright but I do have one problem. Who's Hanamura?' 

'WHAT? YOU AGREED WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW WHO'S HANAMURA?' 

'Oh, that's right. You only just transferred here like a month ago. No wonder you don't know.' 

'I don't know who's Hanamura too.' 

'Hanamura Yosuke is also a transferred student like Souji kun but 6 months earlier. He's in the same class as us but he's admitted into the hospital a month ago just before school started. It's unfortunate actually because his grandfather passed away not too long ago as well.' 

'Mine passed away when I was a baby. I don't know how it feels.'

'Mine said I look like a golden retriever or golden monkey whenever we visit them.'

'Golden monkey....pffff...HAHAHA!' 

'Oh god. Kanji, now you did it.' Both Kanji and Chie tried to stop Yukiko before she hyperventilates.

_Hanamura Yosuke.....I probably already met him._

***

_Yup, he's the Hanamura Yosuke._

Souji's suspicion was confirmed as he checked the name written below the room number. Sayoko did say his name last night and his grandmother was wearing mourning clothes. Both were enough clues for him to know where to go right away. Souji knocked on the door softly and when he did not get a reply, he still slid it open. Maybe he could dropped it on the table with a note. Expecting the room to be empty, he stepped in to find the patient sleeping on the bed. Not wanting to wake him, Souji sat down quietly on the chair beside the bed. As he waited, he took the time to study the boy. He had orange dyed hair and the black roots were showing. The bed tray was pulled right up with papers scattered across it. A pen rested over the paper. Souji imagined the pen's owner was writing something, took a short break and fell asleep. 

_Seriously, he's been here for a month and he still looks so well trimmed? Where is the 5 O'clock shadow?'_ Souji unconsciously leaned forward to look as Yosuke stirred from his sleep. 

‘What the hell you’re doing?’ Yosuke snapped awake the moment his vision took in the unfamiliar grey hair inches away. Souji instinctively pulled back and awaited a punch or smack from the boy in front but it never came. Yosuke just laid on the bed and shot him a pretty poisonous look. 

‘I’m sorry. That was very rude of me. I deserve a punch. Here.’ Souji stepped forward for the boy but once again, Yosuke did not move. The teen sat there and glared angrily. 

‘No. My grandmother wants me to apologize to you if I ever see you again. That makes us even then. Now tell me what're you doing here? Don’t tell me the Head Nurse sent you again. I didn’t go anywhere today.’

‘I’m not working today. Morooka sent me to give you your assignments. ‘ Souji reached into his bag to dig the stack of papers out. Yosuke eyed the papers with distaste and only reached for them 30 seconds later with a groan. 

‘King Moron? This should be his job, not your’s.’ 

‘Chie said that too.’ 

‘You know Chie?’

‘Yeah. We’re classmates. I transferred in last month and I'm actually in the same class as you. I’m Narukami Souji. Nice to meet you.’ 

'And I'm Hanamura Yosuke, which you should already know. Thanks and great. More things for my dad to use against me. What's the point? They expect me to do homework when I don't know what's going on inside this?' Yosuke stared at the papers and dared it to say otherwise. 

'I can help since I need to do them myself.' 

'Get a clue, man.' Yosuke sighed loudly and rolled his eyes at Souji. Despite that, his stationery were out and reading the first question. Knowing that he was not winning this either, Yosuke leaned back into the pillow and listened half heartedly. The words slowly lured him back to sleep like a lullaby. Souji was amused as only a minute has passed and he was not even done explaining the first question. 

_If homework works better than a sedative, the nurses should have just brought him his textbooks._

Just as Souji gave a soft chuckle, the door opened and his heart skipped a beat that someone caught him staring again. Yosuke's grandmother stood at the door with the same kind smile but with a hint of surprise. 

Bowing deeply, Soujia introduced himself. 

'Good afternoon to you too. I didn't know you are a classmate. Thank you for visiting. This boy needs it and I am surprised he actually listens, and stayed in bed today. I guess his dad's threats work.'

Souji debated internally if he should admit it's the homework's credit but decided not to as it's pitiful enough to be confined to this room. As he watched the elderly lady tugs her grandson in, he decided to pop a daring question. 

'What's he admitted for?' 

'Asthma. Bad case as well. He collapsed at his grandfather's funeral. The doctor said it's a combination of the emotional distress and the dust from the incense. Must be even harder on him as this is the same hospital where he passed away. This boy isn't very smart with his mouth but he's a kind and forgiving child, just like his grandfather.' Souji could not see her expression as she had her back to him while she stroked the sleeping child's head gently but he could hear the sadness in her tone. His silence prompted her to continue. 

'You are a polite child, which is so rare nowadays. I do hope you can become a good friend to this boy.' She offered to make some tea but Souji believed he had intruded enough. He did not want her to have to look after 2 children either. Excusing himself politely, he left the hospital for home. The warm sunset outside did little to lift his heavy heart. He now understood Yosuke's frustration and the brunette's vicious words.

 _He probably thought he disrupted the wake and with him in the hospital, everyone would need to look after him on top of mourning for their loss one._

Souji recalled how peaceful Yosuke looked when he was sleeping. The orange hair was like the setting sunset but there was no warmth from Yosuke whenever he was awake. It was icy and bit like dried ice, almost like Yosuke's heart was frozen over. Although he only met Yosuke for two days, Souji was positive Yosuke was not as cold as he behaved. An interest spurred within him to know more about Yosuke. Did Yosuke wear the same kind smiles like his grandmother? Or scowled with irritation painted across his face? 

Souji made plans to come down tomorrow and decided to skip his club activities for now.


	2. Extinguishing a fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2. More on how Souji tries to melt his Ice Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering why my MC is called Narukami Souji, instead of the canon Narukami Yu or Seta Souji, the reason being I like Narukami and Souji better. Narukami (鳴上), if broken out into two characters means 'resounding' and 'above'. Together, it can mean an important figure or the slur 'Thunder god'. As for Souji (総司), it simply means 'leading figure' as well. My MC exists to light the way for Yosuke so Narukami Souji is the perfect name.

**Chapter 2: Extinguishing a fire**

A scowl was what he got. 

Souji was greeted with a very deep one when he entered the hospital room. The previous day, he was hopeful for a smile but a glance at Yosuke's face, it did not take a fool to realise it seemed too much to ask for right now. Yosuke was radiating so much heat and if there was such things as human combustion, it would be quite the sight to see a human torch in person. 

For some reason, Yosuke seemed to be getting angrier each time he stepped in. Feeling his wish to see Yosuke's smile was probably further than reaching Mars, Souji gave a huge sigh, which irritated Yosuke more, causing the brunette to snap.

'What? More homework? Throw it into that pile over there. I haven't even written my name on it!' 

Yosuke flopped right back down onto the bed and pulled the blanket over his head to block out the world. Souji recognised a tantrum from a mile and what was unfolding in front was one. In his mind, he thanked the children at the child care centre for teaching him but the difference was he could not use the same tricks on this big _baby_. 

_At least he's not taking it out on me. I guess I have to wait for him to cool off. Oh man, Nanako's way more manageable than him and he's easily twice her age. I wonder if Nanako'll be this rebellious too when she's older._

Forgetting the big lump below the blanket, Souji wandered in his nightmares of the innocent, sweet Nanako turning up at one of the family event, looking like a Ane Gyaru. The sight was making him faint. Just then, a big movement from Yosuke snapped him out of his delusional trance. Yosuke had suddenly sprung up and flung the blanket to the foot of the bed. Souji watched Yosuke panted and muttered, 'I almost suffocated.' 

'.....you okay?' 

'And you're still here. You sure are persistent. Seriously, why? Today’s the third day and even though I’m so rude to you each time, you still stay. I don’t even know you. ' 

‘I’m Narukami Souji.’

‘I know that. What I meant was we're not friends so I don’t get why you came here two days in a row. ’

‘If that’s what bothering you, then let’s start being friends. What’s your hobby? I like making models.’ 

‘Are you even listening? Oh my god…it’s more tiring talking to you than convincing the doctor to let me discharge.’ Yosuke gave an exasperated sigh and rested his face in his palms. 

‘Is that why you’re so prickly today?’

‘Prickly?! Oh yes, I am! He won’t let me discharge, okay?! Something about phlegm in the lung not letting out. I tuned out the moment I knew I’m not getting out of this place. Who cares if I’m not going anywhere!’

‘Did the doctor say how much longer?’ 

‘I don’t know! Damn. I want to go out!’ 

‘Why do you want to discharge so desperately? If you collapse again, your grandmother will be so worried. I’m sure she has enough on her mind right now.’ 

That curbed Yosuke’s borderline shouts and the room once again fell into an awkward silence. Lifting his face from his palms, the brunette studied Souji for a good while. Souji stared right back into those auburn eyes, which were telling one clear message 'you know too much.' The staring contest dragged out until Yosuke averted his eyes, muttering he wanted to drink coffee at Chagall or buy new clothes for the Spring seasom.

 _He doesn’t trust me._

Souji was slightly upset because Yosuke was the first one to reject being his friend since he came to Inaba. Even Kanji, that huge teddy bear softened up to him after he, by chance, picked up Kanji’s handmade bunny hand phone strap and commented it was adorable. Why was it so difficult to be friends with this person? Souji was so absorbed with his thoughts that he did not hear himself voicing the last part out.

‘If you want to be friends so badly, get me some Super croquette. That’s what friends do.’

Souji knew straightaway Yosuke was just making it difficult. Everyone, who stayed in the town long enough, would know S. Croquettes are sold out every day but he had no intention of backing down yet. ‘Okay. Before that, we learned a new Math formula today. Let me show it to you then I need to prepare for work.’

‘NO!’ Shutting the window for any compromisation, Yosuke hid his way the blanket. With another loud sigh, Souji exited the room before Yosuke suffocated a second time and it was quite clear Yosuke was done with talking. True enough, as he slided the door shut, he could hear the shuffling sound of the blanket and a soft muttered ‘finally’. 

***

Souji was not one, who gave up easily and aiding him was Inaba’s trait; rain had decided to grace its presence. Today, he just might be able to get the croquette except he did not expect to wait for another 20 minutes for them to heat it up. During the wait, the drizzle turned into a heavy downpour. The store was so apologetic that they gave him extra. Keeping the food safe in his bag, Souji fought the rain to the bus stop and by the time he reached the hospital, he was soaked to the bones. Even with an umbrella, it helped little. Small puddles formed for each step he took on the outdoor pavement. Worried anyone would slip and fall on the puddles in his wake, he removed his shoes the moment he entered the hospital and threaded through in his socks. The cold tiles of the hospital was unforgiving.

However, it was worth all the effort as in return, he was rewarded with Yosuke showing a new emotion. Shock and a bit of guilt in those widened hazel orbs to fade back into the familiar anger when Souji refused to change into dry clothes. After practically pushing Souji into the private restroom, Yosuke left to borrow a towel. When he exited in Yosuke’s bright coloured clothes, Yosuke was back with the towel and he immediately made Souji sit in the chair. The brunette proceeded to rub Souji’s hair dry with the same ferocity as the enthusiastic rain goddess outside. Yosuke finally took a step back when he was satisfied with the dryness and ruffled-ness of Souji’s hair but not before complaining the whole time how this would get him into trouble if his grandmother found out or how stupid Souji was being.

‘You are lucky I have a change of clothes.’ 

Souji wanted to protest it was a bit tight for certain areas but decided otherwise. It was better than wearing his wet uniform. 

‘Let’s-‘ 

‘I’m sorry.’

Thinking he heard wrongly, Souji looked up to see Yosuke leaning against the side of the bed, gaze heavy on the floor and his lips resting on his curled fingers. As if he was preparing himself mentally for a speech, Yosuke’s gaze returned to Souji a few seconds later with a new found determination. 

‘I’m sorry I went a bit far. I thought if I make it difficult, you will just give up. I didn’t expect you to try getting the croquette in this rain. I’m really sorry but I want to make it clear that if you are one of those _friends_ I had, then I can’t help you get a better wage in Junes if that’s what you want.’

 _That’s why he’s so spiteful._

Yesterday night, wanting to know more about the brunette, he called Chie and asked about Yosuke yesterday. He thought they might be close since Yosuke addressed her by her first name. Apparently, Yosuke used to hang out with her and other classmates during lunch but after a while, Yosuke distanced himself. Chie also told him that Yosuke’s father is the manager of the mall; Junes and because the mall has overshadowed the shopping street, there were people who openly displayed their dislikes at Yosuke. However, Chie had no idea why Yosuke distanced himself as she did not see anyone bullying him and knowing the girl, no one would have dared either if Chie and Yosuke were close. Hearing Yosuke, now he knew the reason Chie did not. 

_Those guys used Yosuke._

Feeling the anger built up inside him, he stood up abruptly from the chair although he had no idea of the source of his overflowing anger. Was he pissed because Yosuke thought he was the same as those people? That he was as despicable as them? Or he was mad at those who made use of Yosuke? The anger was probably showing on his face and when he moved forward, Yosuke tried to back away only to have the bed tripped him. Falling backwards, his arms in search of support, grabbed the closest thing – Souji with his socks had no grip on the floor, was dragged down. They both landed on the bed heavily with Souji on top. Souji’s weight almost pushed all his air out of his lungs and he struggled to push the dead weight off. Realising he was crushing Yosuke, Souji regained his composure and pulled away with a quick apology. However, Souji was still fuming within and he whispered angrily with the most sensible reason he could thought of, ‘I’m not the same with them. Don’t insult me.’ 

Yosuke pushed himself up with his elbows and looked away with a mixture of guilt for insulting Souji’s morals indirectly and confusion surrounding Souji's misplaced anger. At least it seemed misplaced to Yosuke as all he said was he could not help. The emotions slowly shifted into panic because he did not understand what the grey haired boy wanted from him if it was not about Junes. Why Souji would not accept ‘no’ as the answer or accept his refusal to be friends? Why did Souji keep challenging him, stepping forward each time he pulls away?'

The emotions across Yosue's face sparked another hurricane of frustration within Souji as guilt, confusion or panic were not what he wanted to see. And Souji did something he never done before. He cupped Yosuke’s face with his hands and gently pulled his head up to face him while he asked himself the reason for his anger. Looking into Yosuke’s confused eyes, who was frozen from panic, it dawned on him that he was not angry because he was insulted. If Chie was the one telling him he was using Yosuke, he would explain calmly he was not. It was _Yosuke_ that was making him so frustrated. He wanted Yosuke to accept him but Yosuke was not relenting, not seeing him for who he was. 

‘I want you to accept me for who I am. I don’t care how long it takes, I want you to see who I really am.’ 

For a moment, he could see it in Yosuke’s wavering eyes. Yosuke was giving in, only to have Sayoko walked in for her rounds. 

‘Am I interrupting something? I guess I will come back later. Please do continue.’ Sayoko teased the two and slowly backed up into the corridor with a devilish smile. 

Immediately after Sayoko shut the door, Yosuke teared himself from Souji’s grip and buried his face into the pillow, refusing to look at Souji no matter how much he coaxed. Despite the slight defeat, Souji would not falter. He would try again tomorrow. Before he left, he did the second thing he never done before, which was transferred Yosuke’s phone number from the phone that was on the desk cabinet into his own. Of course, it was without permission but Yosuke was too busy blushing into his pillow to notice or stop Souji.

The sky had let up when he stepped out of the hospital and a beautiful rainbow hung above. As he admired the rainbow, he strolled down to the bus stop with light happy steps. The battle was far from over but he had a feeling Yosuke would soon drop his firewall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to switch Souji and Yosuke’s internal turmoil. In the game, it’s always Yosuke looking for ways to have Souji accept him and know him for who he is but this time, I want Souji to be the one who needed Yosuke to accept him. I had to add in Sayoko and her devilish teasing. 
> 
> Ane Gyaru is a type of fashion culture in Japan that is considered by some as rebellious.
> 
> Frankly, I have no idea if Souji will feel that Yosuke's clothes is tighter. Souji is slightly taller but they look like they have the same slender build and waistline. I just feel that he should have more muscle as compared to Yosuke as he's in a sports club while Yosuke's main exercise is crashing his bike or moving goods at Junes.


	3. Building the bridge to a boy's heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souji looking for ways to be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke and Souji dancing all night are too cute so this chapter is influenced with fluff.

**Chapter 3 : Building the bridge to a boy's heart**

It was later that night, when he was welcomed home with Nanako's angelic smile that Souji felt a double smack in the head and the realism of him stealing a phone number hit hard. 

_Why did I take his number without his consent? I'm not gonna be able to talk myself out this time._

Was he caught in the moment that he forgot what he's doing? Whenever he stares into those auburn eyes, his brain just switches into an unknown mode and loses his ability to reason logically. 

'Big Bro, are you okay? Souji lifted his face from his merger with the coffee table to the concerned voice. Nanako, who was battling over her homework a while ago, is now leaning over the table with a worried face. She had one hand on the table to balance herself and the other one outstretched, feeling her Big Bro's forehead for a fever. He sat up immediately and assured his little cousin that he's not sick; at least not physically.

'Is it love?' 

'What?!' Souji almost spurted all the tea onto Nanako's face.

'Or teenage horn-mon-s?' Nanako struggles to pronounce the last word that is all so new to her while Souji felt his brain is going into overdrive soon.

'Where did you learn all that?' 

'Saki chan. She said her brother recently looks really tired but not sick. Her mum told her it's teenage horn-mo-s...? You look sad but you don't have a fever so I thought it's the same illness.' 

'It's not that. I'm just thinking about something I did. I took my friend's stuff without his permission.' 

'Dad says you should apologize if you do something wrong. Just say you are sorry?' 

_A simple sorry._

Souji wonders if a certain orange head would simply accept a apology but Nanako's right. He should apologize. 

'You are right. Thank you. Nanako.' Souji earned a big smile in return, which quickly turned down to a pout. 'Are you stuck with your homework?'

'Yeah. I need to think of 5 idioms but I only know 2 and the art teacher won't let me draw Junes as Inaba's trademark. She said it must be something of Mother Nature.'

'Let's think of the idioms together. As for the art work, how about the river bank? We can have a picnic there too.' 

Nanako's face brightened at the mention of a picnic and in her cheerier mood, they came up with 3 more idioms faster than required. Souji was glad that Nanako didn't press on the 'Love Sickness' issue as he would be stuck himself on the meaning of it.

***

As much as Souji thinks Inaba's trademarks are rain and fog, he's glad that both are taking a break today. It's unlikely his uncle would allow Nanako to draw in the rain, even under the pavilion; period. 

'I wish Dad could join us.' Nanako said sadly as she pulled Souji down the path to the river bank.

Early this morning, Souji caught Dojima san staring at the clothes drying outside, with a mug of coffee in hand. Of course, he had invited his uncle and the older man would love to join them for some family time but he had to catch up with all the slacking his newbie partner is doing. After warning Souji the river might still be fast flowing from the rain yesterday and a bunch of other fatherly stuffs, he left for work. On his way out, he could hear Dojima san muttering, 'Did I throw a dye into the laundry yesterday?'

'Same here but he needs to work. It's especially so with his new partner to build their team dynamics. He said he will make it up later tonight and go to Junes together.' 

'Really?!' Hearing the word Junes has made his little cousin all chirpy again and she ran down the stairs to look for a spot to spread their mat. The weather's great for a outing and there are other families with the same idea as them, making the bank more packed than usual. 

Souji set the picnic bag down on the mat that Nanako has neatly spread out, while she eagerly took out her art stationeries to start drawing. It's a good angle and with the cat perched like a king on the stone pier, it should make a good picture. 

'Souji kun, good morning. I'm surprised to see you here.' 

Souji looks up for a closer look of the silhouette overshadowing him. 

'Good morning, Kuroda san. I'm surprised too. I brought my cousin down for her art homework and a picnic.' Souji motioned to Nanako to introduce herself, while he moves to invite Kuroda san to take a seat beside them. 

'Nanako chan? What a lovely name and thank you.' Kuroda praises Nanako as the little girl helps her down on the mat. Smiling at Nanako, the elderly lady gave her a pat on the head while saying, 'seeing you reminded me of the times when I used to bring my grandchild, Yosuke here with his grandfather when he was a toddler. A huge fish jumped up from the river once and it scared him so badly that he cried all day and night.' 

'You met the river guardian? ' Nanako exclaimed, 'Dad said if you ever see the river guardian, you are lucky.' 

'Perhaps. It's a pretty big fish but I don't think our little boy thinks it's lucky at all when it squirted water at his face. Although I doubt he remembers the incident as he's still this small back then,' emphasizing her point, Kuroda rested her palm over the air, a foot off the ground, 'but he definitely hates fish now. Can't get him to eat fish or even look at one nowadays.' 

As Kuroda recounted the incident, she peered over the river, reminiscing the times she spent here. 

'I was worried that coming here will reminds me too much that Ryoichiro san is no longer with us but I can only remember Ryoichiro san's panicking face when he couldn't get Yosuke to stop crying. He was a huge man, as big as your big brother here but he had absolutely no clues what to do with a toddler. It felt like it was yesterday when he turned to me with pleading eyes for help and I'm sure he would have panicked again if he saw Yosuke collapsed last month. He's the one who spoilt that child the most until his very last day.'

'Are you lonely that Grandpa passed away?' Nanako asked. 

'I thought I would be,' Kuroda paused for a while before continuing with a smile, 'but not with Yosuke around. That boy brought us so much joy. Even now, at this place where I thought all I will feel is pain but no, it’s not sadness but bliss, the bliss that I spent here with my husband and Yosuke. He's the next best thing that happened to us after his mother.'

'That's what my dad said too when I asked him if he misses mum. He would always switch off the TV, give me a hug and say that I am the best gift that mum has given him so we both have to live for her sake. Then, he will switch the TV on again.' 

'I'm sorry for your loss and at such a young age. Is Nanako chan lonely without your mommy?' 

'No. Because I have Daddy and Big Bro now! Big Bro’s friends also come over often to play so Nanako’s not lonely.' 

'Is that so? That a good girl.' 

Nanako beamed brightly at Kuroda when she praised her again and rubbed her head affectionately.

'Yosuke is filled with energy like you too whenever he talks about something he’s interested in. Once he starts, he might not stop or worse, stops at the wrong part, putting himself in an embarrassing situation. He can be a handful but even so, he’s still our precious little ball of sunshine. That’s why, Souji kun,’ Kuroda looks up and gave Souji a knowing smile, asking the young man, ‘please don’t hurt him.' 

_Oh my god. Has Sayoko told her? I’m screwed. What did she tell her anyway?!_

Testing the waters, Souji nervously asked, ‘Sayoko told you?’ 

He couldn’t look Kuroda in the eyes. To make it worse, Souji could sense his cousin’s curious gaze on him too. Now, he really felt like he kicked a puppy. Just when he felt like the world’s going to close in soon, Kuroda gave an amused laugh. 

‘Sayoko only said you two are really getting along so I asked the boy about you, to see his face turned beet red in a second, right up to his ears. The next second, he pulled the blanket over his head and refused to get out. I assumed you two did something that made him this flustered.’ 

‘I-‘

‘Thank you.’

'Huh?' was the smartest answer Souji could manage. If the gang is here, they would be so surprised their composed leader was reduced to a confused mess. Why is everything that involves Yosuke so complicated? 

'Thank you was what I said. I have no idea what you two did. Neither am I going to pry and probably not in front of the little girl here either.'

 _Yeah, probably not although we didn't do anything!_

'It's been a while since I last saw Yosuke gets so worked up over a person. Every time we ask about his friends, he will brush it off with 'they are great'. I was so worried that it's because he spent so much time with we two old bones that he didn't have time for them. Then, I noticed that his phone hardly rang and that maybe, he doesn't have one. That's why when you came to visit every day, I'm really thankful that he has at least one. Please continue being that boy's friend.' 

'I want to but I don't know how.' 

'You're right. That child can be so difficult at times. I can only tell you that Yosuke is actually a softie at heart. Just don't give up, he will feel bad and give in eventually.'

'I will try that.'

After sharing a few more tricks, Yosuke's likes and dislikes, Kuroda excused herself and made her way to the hospital to keep an eye on Yosuke. They both doubt the brunette has obediently stayed in bed. He was a handful alright. 

*** 

Later that night, after they retired from their Junes trip, Souji cooped up in his room typing a apology to Yosuke. He needed to apologize first before he tries Kuroda's method; the part on 'not giving up', and not 'making him feel bad'. He already guilt tripped Yosuke yesterday and seriously, he felt terrible doing it. There was no need to go over it again. 

From: Souji  
Title: Apologies  
Message: Dear Yosuke, I'm Souji. I'm sorry for downloading your numbers without permission. It's rude and I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you. Do you like soup? Stew? Or ramen? Beef bowl from Aiya? 

Before he could chicken out, he pressed the 'Send' button quickly. Would Yosuke straight out ignore him?

To his disbelief, his phone buzzed within the next 10 seconds and it’s Yosuke! 

From: Yosuke  
Title: Dude, seriously?!  
Message: Don't think you will get away by stuffing my mouth with food although I might forgive you if you do my homework for me. AND I want my clothes back.

Half of Souji was expecting a verbal bashing and the other half was to become friends immediately like it's a miracle; well, guess not but still, it's a start. He should take the time to build his friendship with Yosuke. 

_See you tomorrow, Yosuke._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke just strikes me as a family orient person and most likely is pretty close with his parents with a good degree of spoiling. Not just because he's born on 22 Jun and is a Cancer but from his behaviour in the game. A person, who doesn't get along with his parents, wouldn't want to work at a place where his dad's in charge and appears obediently the moment his dad tells him to. Neither would he care if the dispute with his co-workers will affect his dad or not. 
> 
> I believe his parents spoilt him too as which sane parents let their only son brings home this weird stranger that has blonde hair, speaks funny without prior notice and let the bear stayed for like a year! 
> 
> This messaging style is the old mailing style in Japan. The era of SMS and not the current one with all the apps.


	4. Making myself known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souji is just dense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. I write like a elementary student. Either way, this story is proving to be really difficult to write. I have not find a way in which Yosuke can warm up to Souji....

**Making myself known**

Souji strongly believed they were born under the wrong star or cursed by some kind of bad blood between him and Yosuke that he had to deliver this news to the brunette. Not only he had to bring Yosuke's copy of their spring break assignments, Moronka had told him Yosuke would be expected to take all the makeup tests the moment he comes back to school. Walking into the hospital, Souji could already imagine Yosuke's reaction.

True enough, Yosuke was not pleased. He laid back into the propped pillow with his arms folded, eyes closed with a scowl, not acknowledging his out stretched hand that was holding the assignments.

Different from previous times, Yosuke remained motionless. Finally opening his eyes after a good 1 minute of silence, Souji was told he need not come to the hospital again. Damn. Each time he thought things were taking a good turn, he walked right into a wall. Dedicating his first time cursing to Moronka, Souji searched for a better word to describe their homeroom teacher. 

Taking a side way glance, Yosuke chuckled to himself quietly. The grey hair teen was lost in thought again, unaware he was pretending to be angry. This was not the first time he was this sick, he knew as much he would need to take makeup tests when he returns to school. He was also joking when he said he would make peace if Souji finishes his homework for him. However, that did not mean it was okay to take his number without permission so he could not resist nudging Souji a bit in the wrong direction. And as usual, Souji had taken him very seriously, which was very new. 

Souji, on a whole, was new to him. This was the first time he was treated with such forceful sincerity. His usual method of pushing away anyone who declared themselves as his friend was not working well. To be honest, he was unsure of what to do with Souji. What was it that this guy wants? There was nothing of merit since his father had confirmed that Souji was indeed not working at Junes. The grey haired boy did not even apply. To be simple friends? This guy looked like he could make friends with the whole school so why was he so interested to make friends with the loser of the neighbourhood? If he was around long enough, he should know no one likes Hanamura Yosuke. So why? 

_I want you to accept me for who I am. I don’t care how long it takes, I want you to see who I really am._

‘For who I really am….’ After Souji left the other day, Yosuke had thought about Souji’s words. Other than making him blushed furiously whenever he recalled it, it had sparked something in him; doubts that maybe, just maybe he could let his guard down a little when he was with this guy. He could let his real self shows if it was him.

Calling Souji back to earth with a wave in his face, Yosuke explained that he would be discharging tomorrow; his long awaited discharge although his spring break was officially spoilt by assignments and futile studying for tests. He would see Souji again in school if Souji was still interested in hanging out, provided his dad did not murder him for flunking the tests. 

Understanding the message that it was the last day Yosuke got to rest, Souji stood up and leave, or misreading the message, Souji offered to help with his discharge. If Yosuke was not too tired after it, he would also help with the studying. After arranging a time, Souji bided goodbye and left for home to make dinner, leaving a wondering Yosuke. Just how serious could this guy get?!

The next day, Souji reached earlier than the agreed time but Yosuke was already changed and up packing, in a bright red pants, white shirt and black cardigan. A style similar to the clothes he borrowed the other day. Without the bagginess of the hospital gown, the tighter fitting clothes made the brunette looked even smaller and Souji stood at the door, staring at Yosuke’s waist and legs. Some girls would be so jealous of him. Coughing, Souji announced his presence and hid the fact he was admiring Yosuke’s figure. Considering their friendship level, he knew Yosuke was still wary of him, testified by the slight nod Yosuke gave him. Yosuke had forgone the anger but no smile yet. He could start by lending a hand.

There was not much to pack. Despite how much Yosuke seemed to care about his appearance, he only had 2 set of clothes. The majority was the small pile of blank homework and another pile of hand written music notes. Souji wondered if Yosuke composes but he could not tell. To him, it just looked like tiny black beansprouts dancing on lines. Guessing that it should be related to music, he asked Yosuke again about his hobby and Yosuke replied, ‘porn. I like reading porn.’ 

And again, Yosuke’s terrible luck struck as his grandmother walked into the room at the right moment, asking, ‘what did you just say, young man?’ 

This would be what she meant by Yosuke saying things at the wrong time. Souji laughed at Yosuke’s flushed face when his grandmother proceeded to tell him where his grandfather’s stash was while his father coughed awkwardly at the side that they could leave now.

Yosuke was still flustered when his father dropped them at Souji’s place. Originally, he wanted the studying group to be at Yosuke’s house as he believed Yosuke would most likely be tired easily and if he did, Yosuke could go back to bed but Yosuke argued that he would need Souji’s notes for studying. In the end, it was concluded at his house with the feeling that Yosuke was being nice. 

Entering, Souji could hear soft piano keys coming from the living room and inside, he realised Nanako was back from her lesson and practising. Seeing Yosuke, Nanako immediately jumped off the stool and bowed politely, to which Yosuke also returned the greeting as politely. Leaving Nanako to her practice, the two boys climbed the stairs to Souji’s room. Souji would soon observe Yosuke grumbles constantly that he did not understand anything but was a quick learner, and able to pick up the logic behind with just one or two explanation. 

Two hours into the studying, with half the pile completed, Souji decided it was time for a break as he also noticed Yosuke was slightly distracted by piano. In between sentences, the brunette would stop once in a while to listen attentively to the song drifting into the room. Nanako should also take a break as she had been practicing non-stop for the past 2 hours. It was the longest he had heard her practice. Perhaps she was having trouble with the new song. 

Leading Yosuke down to the living room, he asked the brunette to make himself comfortable while he prepares lunch. After drinking the juice that Souji told Nanako to, the little girl jumped right back to the piano again. This time, even to his untrained ears, he could tell Nanako was playing the same few notes but he could not figure out what was the issue. The fourth time Nanako replayed the notes, Yosuke stood up and walked to the vertical piano. Asking if he could, Nanako shifted to give Yosuke space. Placing his fingers on the keys, Yosuke waited for Nanako to be ready and played the same song but one that showed experience, elegance, practiced rhythm and strength, bringing out the story behind the song. 

Ending the song, Yosuke turned to Nanako to show her what was wrong when she played to find her staring at him in awe. He looked back to find Souji doing the same. Ears tinted red, Yosuke returned to the notes and pointed to the bar where Nanako should play the notes faster but gentler. With tenderness that Souji had never seen, Yosuke would nod or show her the correct way if there was a mistake. When Nanako finally played the song without faults, Yosuke praised her and as a reward, he played songs that Nanako requested, treating Souji to a piano concert as he made lunch.

By the end of the day, Nanako had completely warmed up to Yosuke. Promising that he would come again tomorrow with his music notes, Souji walked Yosuke to the bus stop. Grinning, Souji thanked Yosuke. It was rare his shy cousin was this hyper to anyone. Not to mention, after lunch, she had practically hogged Yosuke the whole afternoon, turning the study session into a piano session. Calling Souji a silly older brother, Yosuke boarded the bus with a slight blush. 

Although Yosuke had never spoken about himself the whole day, Souji had observed many things. Yosuke could be polite, considerate and helpful if he wanted to. He was smart in his own way, a natural talent at reasoning and flushes easily at the slightest praise. Without Nanako, he would not have known Yosuke was well versed in piano and gentle with children. Smiling sillily to himself, Souji strolled back home as he recalled how beautiful Yosuke was when he was playing the piano. He wondered if Yosuke knew he was staring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s just say Souji was falling for Yosuke without knowing it. 
> 
> The black cardigan is in the anime finale and I was surprised when I saw Yosuke wore it. It’s so different from his usual red, yellow or orange hip hop style. Thus, I thought a red pants and black cardigan would fit, making him stand out the way he likes it. 
> 
> Then, it’s that waist and legs. Oh my, those legs shown during the beauty pageant event and dancing all night, putting mine to shame….that length and shape, hell, I’m jealous. 
> 
> Lastly, ‘sillily’ is an actual word. Interesting.


	5. Closing the distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to change the snarky shadow Yosuke into our dorky Yosuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter. Well, less is more. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Persona.

**Closing the distance**

True to his words, Yosuke showed up the next morning and in his hands, a book he promised Nanako and nothing else. 

‘......’

_Where're the assignment sheets?_

Souji hoped Yosuke did not forget the whole agenda for the afternoon was to study for the make-up tests and avoid certain 'death', while music was not included in the subjects. Not that he would need to worry if it was music, Yosuke seemingly could handle that on his own. 

Beating Souji to his concern and obvious stare at his more or less empty hands, Yosuke apologized while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 'Sorry, man. I forgot the rest. It wasn't on purpose. It's, eh...I just wanted to find a suitable book for Nanako and forgot the time. So I rushed out with only this.'

No need to continue. Souji knew that feeling all too well. Nanako had this terrible effect on everyone, to make people wants to do something for her. One smile from her could kill. He forgot Nanako's favourite cereal once and the resulting downcast smile was pretty deadly.

'Good work.' 

Okay, that came out all wrong as heard from Yosuke's small sigh. He must sound like he was laughing at the brunette messing up.

Hastily, Souji added, 'no. I meant thank you for doing this for Nanako. She's gonna be so happy.'

Was that a blush? In that case, Souji should leave out the part of 'you should have seen her sad puppy eyes.' and avoid spoiling Yosuke's moment. However, he still had to remind, 'Let's go to plan B and study what else was taught. Then, you can apply them to the homework when you get home.'

Another sigh, and shamelessly loud, filled with a load of unwilling resignment made Souji wonder how many parts of 'I was in a rush and forgot' was true and how many were ‘wanting to get out of studying’. With Yosuke being clearly reluctant, he hoped it was worth him getting caught by his Uncle last night. 

In his stern father stance, his uncle had reprimanded the teenage boy for staying up till 4am and then waking up again a few hours later to make breakfast for everyone. However, he had no intention of letting Yosuke know or pulling the guilt trip card again as he was the one who offered to help. It was his choice to burn the night to compile what they had learnt into a cheat sheet. Yosuke had never once asked him to. Souji hoped his eyes were not puffy for the sharp teen to catch him out. Maybe he should have worn a mask before Yosuke came. Yuzu steam eye mask worked wonders.

_I should order more from Tanaka._

Taking the lead into the house, he quickly saw Nanako broke into a smile when she caught sight of the brunette behind him. It was something to see Yosuke rubbed his neck awkwardly as he passed the book to her. Her smile turned wider as she hugged the book also made the icy teen blushed.

_So cute._

Leaving the socially awkward pair to their devices or lack thereof, Souji climbed the stairs to his room to set the table and move the plastic model he was working on. Souji doubted Yosuke was remotely interested in models with the latter not giving them a second glance yesterday but lesser the distraction the better. He expected Yosuke to take longer, like at least a full piano piece to walk into the brunette, who was somehow right behind when he turned around. He had no idea Yosuke was this light footed. 

Then, as quickly as the brunette got into the room, Yosuke dodged out of the way, jumped over the coffee table, landed on the sofa and lastly, rolled off onto the floor and stared at the grains of the wood like he planned it all.

_Not just fast, squirrelly too. Impressive._

After putting the model safety on the shelf, Souji sat down at the table and ticked off in his mind on what they needed to do for the day. 

***

 _How the hell did I keep getting into this mess?!_

Yosuke regretted not letting Nanako drag her older bro upstairs to sleep. 

_Me and my big mouth!_

The study session was kept fairly short as without the assignments, there was little to work with. Rather than staring at each other awkwardly, Souji suggested they have a early lunch and while they were waiting for the stew to brew, Souji had sat down beside him on the sofa. Halfway through the finale of Phoenix Ranger Featherman R, Yosuke felt a weight on his shoulder and turning, it was…

_Souji..sleeping on his shoulder…_

‘Ah-’ Yosuke’s breath was caught in his throat but it still alerted Nanako’s attention to them, making him even more embarrassed. 

_What am I panicking for? I could just wake him up._

‘Big bro, you should sleep in your futon upstairs.’ 

He was going to until he saw the little girl simply stood up and then reached down for her big bro’s ankles. Her small hands gripping with a firm hold, lifting the legs and he could practically foresee what was coming next.

 _Wait! She’s not going to…_

‘Nanako chan?’ 

‘Huh?’ Answering sweetly, Nanako looked up innocently at Yosuke. It was a frightening sight as this adorable girl was just about to tug her bigger cousin by the feet. 

‘J-Just let your big bro sleep here?’ 

‘Okay!’ 

Letting go of Souji’s feet, Nanako turned and flopped back down onto her cushion happily to resume watching the tv program. Now he just needed to wiggle his way out and try not to wake the sleeping grey head. However, just like life hated him, each inch Yosuke moved, each inch did Souji slip. Soon enough, Yosuke was trapped between the sofa arm and a sleeping Souji pressing into his back. This was the worst position ever. 

And just his luck as always, the program kicked into advertisements and he could see Nanako’s head turning around to them. 

‘I need to pee!’ Sounding it louder than he intended to, Yosuke stood up abruptly and rushed into the bathroom, leaving a stirring Souji and surprised Nanako none the wiser.

Locking himself in the bathroom, Yosuke leaned against the door with his face all burned up. 

Why did it always seem to end up like this when Souji was involved? He barely escaped _this_ in the bedroom and almost ducked under the coffee table to avoid bumping into Souji, who had suddenly turned around. In the end, he did something even more comical, leaving him so flustered that he stared at Souji's table for a good one minute, which was probably red wood furniture. Good stuff...Arghh..Why was it always this difficult to think in front of Souji?

_I hate you, Souji._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Souji is this weird, I think Nanako would be as weird or crazy as Souji although in all honestly, dragging Souji away by the feet seemed more like what Teddie would do and not Nanako. *oops*
> 
> Steam eye mask from Kao is great stuff and yeah, I made Souji even weirder. Oh well, this guy has always been weird. Is ‘resignment’ a word? MWord tell me no but the internet says yes. What?


	6. Blooming in a broken cloche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke and Souji both have their flaws but can you see the shine within?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another ‘Disney’ reference. I'm not a fan of Disney but they fit in my story.

**Blooming in a broken cloche**

Each day, Yosuke would show up at the Dojima's doorstep, spend half a day on the assignments and the other half at the piano or television with Nanako. It was a miracle in itself that he and Souji even finished the topics needed to be covered, leaving Yosuke in the safe zone. Well, that was if he remembered to apply them to the tests. 

Putting homework aside and definitely whatever happened with Souji into the Pandora box, Yosuke did enjoy the time spent with the two. Although in his most honest opinion, they were plain _weird_. Each time the Junes theme popped up, Nanako would sing alongside it. He could never understand why the little girl idolised Junes like it was Disneyland when it was just a normal mall with a fat, ugly bear as a mascot. Souji, on the other hand….oh, the atrocity with the lunch menu. It was like Souji was experimenting with food or toying with his stomach. He remembered eating cut up wheatgrass in fried rice and drinking preserved radish tea. It was beyond awful. 

Thus on Sunday, meeting the head of the household was underwhelmingly boring. Yosuke walked into the house to find Dojima san sitting at the kitchen table and reading newspaper like any common folks. That was it? 

A gruff 'hey' when Yosuke greeted the older man. So cliche. 

The coffee Souji’s uncle offered him was indeed a cup of black coffee and not bizarre like kelp coffee. Disappointing. 

‘………’

_Great. Just great._

Yosuke had the urge to face plant into the table. Spending 7 days with Souji had not only rewritten his taste palate, his upper and lower limits to identifying weirdness were crossed over. Yosuke had no idea what was supposedly eccentricity and normality anymore. It did not help being in a house where the contrast was this big. What happened in between? 

At the end of the week, Yosuke was glad he was going back to school tomorrow where his life would return to normal. School; a place where passion and love blossom, a place where Souji should have a love interest demanding his full attention. Or a hobby. Anything, please. 

***

How very wrong of Yosuke to assume he could shake off the grey haired teen. Especially when Souji’s seat was right in front of his and of course, applying his luck to the equation, the conclusion was life adored him as usual. 

God, what did he do wrong to suffer this man?! He confessed he was a dick sometimes but not enough to be punished. Was it? 

It was true he broke Chie’s dvd and tried to make a run for it was not admirable. BUT in the end, she kicked him in the nuts for it so that did not count. Ok, he would admit ringing the girl in the middle of the night to tell her sexual jokes was going a tad over. Or that incident of mindlessly volunteering Chie as the temporary team manager without the slightest sense of remorse was probably more of a jerk’s doing. However, he was positive that one day, Chie would look back and thank him for the memory. 

As if. 

Seriously, who was he trying to kid? He never meant well and his true intentions were nothing close to a simple prank. He was using Chie as his PA for his ‘idiocy’, to have her shout out all his cowardly actions to the class so they would dislike him and keep a certain distance with him. Eventually, no one would look for him for help. Everyone would see him as a clown and he would continue the show than disappoint them. It was a distraction and a good guard from getting hurt, was it not? There was no way he would allow himself to go through the same process of being treated as a stepladder to Junes. His passion for music would not be used as a tool by them ever again. 

_Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me._

However, he did felt a pang of guilt when Chie never held it against him for too long. She would demand compensation each time but once given, the grudge was dropped. She could have used it against him twice but no. Despite all he had done to her, there was no real malice in her anger. Perhaps he had pushed his luck too far with Chie and Souji was his retribution, sent to ruin his stomach and his each waking moment. 

Speaking of Souji, this guy was another oddball. Yosuke had meant it as a joke when he thought Souji could make friends with the whole school but it was clearly an understatement. It did not take long for the brunette to notice the guy did know the entire school population. If Souji was not talking to someone at the front of the classroom, he was on another floor chatting with a teacher or a senior. The grey haired was all over the compound running errands for practically everyone. Either way, if Souji was this busy, it was a blessing as there was no need to go out of his way to avoid Souji. 

***

Yosuke had forgotten applying logic to the grey haired was an insult to the very ideology of ‘logic’. He would not doubt for a minute if someone told him Souji could summon devils or defy laws of Physics. Because, well, here was the guy, phasing through space and standing right behind him. He saw Souji left the school and let his guard down for a second to read the notice board. Yosuke was not expecting to turn around to a wall named Souji towering half a head above him. 

_What’s he doing back in school?_

Holding up a bag that smelt like food, Souji smiled with an answer. 

‘Stomach for some beef sticks?’ 

‘As long as you’re not the one who made them.’ 

***

Pulling off a chunk of the beef, Yosuke summarised Souji’s adventure with his mouth half full. 

‘So basically, you were running up and down the whole school exchanging one item after another for some extra beef sticks?’

‘Pretty much.’

Tossing the last stick at the pile, Yosuke voiced his disbelief at Souji’s roundabout method for some beef. Not even Chie went to that extent. 

‘You might as well straight up buy the beef sticks and save yourself the trouble. Let me know next time. I need to give you a treat as thanks for helping me with the tests.’

‘It wasn’t just that. There’s the fun of it.’ 

‘Really, man?’ 

_Yeah, errands are s-ooo much fun._

In the midst of lying down onto the cold cement rooftop floor, Souji missed seeing Yosuke rolling his eyes at the answer. As he stretched his back under the late afternoon sun, he heard the sneer in Yosuke’s tone. 

‘Well, part of it. You wouldn’t believe half the things I was fetching today. Someone asked for an Love Angel statue from Daidara. It looked nothing like an angel, more like a baby on steroid and it’s a charm for love confession.’

‘That’s messed up!’

_Who on earth would want such a thing?_

‘Right? And it doesn’t end there. You have to soak it in vinegar before giving it to the person you like.’ 

‘Sounds like a Kashiwagi’s curse.’ 

‘How did you know it’s Kashiwagi sensei who wants it?’

Face twisted in disgust, Yosuke slapped his palm together and sent his prayer to the pitiful guy receiving it.

‘Whoever you may be, rest in peace, you poor soul.’ 

Souji immediately abandoned his sprawled out stance and sat up with an amused smile and crave for clarification.

‘She’s really that bad?’ 

‘You’ll see.’ 

‘I guess. She asked for a Idol statue next. Maybe I’ll understand more of her with that.’

‘There are more? If you like errands this much, come help my dad at the mall. We’re having a Hokkaido fair soon. We need the extra hands.’’

‘Sure. Just let me know the date and time.’ 

_Don’t agree so easily. It’s like I’m using you._

As if his face betrayed his emotions or Souji recalled Junes was a mine zone, the grey haired teen corrected his answer in a softer tone, ‘Only if you really need my help. I’m not doing it to patronise you. It’s to improve our friendship.’ 

_This again. Friendship, friendship!_

‘Why do you want to be friends so much? I can’t help you with anything. I’m not a model student. My grades are really poor and you’re not interested in Junes. There’s no merit.’ 

Clenching his hands into fists, Yosuke took the plunge. They had to clear this out now or their so called friendship would go down a rockier path. Each time Souji was genuinely nice to him, Yosuke double guessed Souji’s intention. It made him feel ashamed for doubting the blunt honest guy. The guilt was distracting him and his guts pestered him to give Souji a chance. He could barely sit still for a moment without Souji flooding his thoughts. Not even his piano practice could do the trick and unable to play the simplest piece properly frustrated him, which never happened before. Playing the piano always calmed him down, including his worst tantrum but against Souji, it was nothing. 

_It’s dive or dive deeper._

‘If friendship is all about merits then I guess mine is I get a taste of what it’s like to be friends with all kinds of people.’ 

‘That’s not answering the question.’ 

Chuckling, Souji continued, ‘Would you believe it if I said I don’t have friends?’

‘No.’

‘True. The way I talked to everyone in this town, you would think I have at least one friend but it’s true I don’t have a single one. My parents has always been travelling for work and I had to follow them when I was younger. It was pack and go all the time so I didn’t bother making friends and I kept to myself. There was no need to if you are moving like the wind’

_I didn’t know._

‘That is until this town where everyone’s so earnest. Especially Chie and I told myself “let’s try something new.” It felt good to chat about common interest. It’s satisfying to do something for a friend as a friend and not as a bystander. It wasn’t difficult making friends, and then you came along refusing me.’

‘I’m not a trophy if you’re seeing me as a challenge to conquer.’ 

‘Obviously. It would make all this a game and you? Boss level 999. Whereas friendship would just be a lie.’

‘So why did you bothered continuing? You don’t have to make friends with _everyone._ ’

‘True again. I don’t have to but somehow, for once in my life, I felt the urge to want to know more about someone. I just want to. The more you push me away, the more I want to be closer. I wonder about the reason too. Was it for attention because I was deprived of it? Or was it because we’re in similar boats which we both have no friends?’

Shrugging his shoulders, Souji gave his most honest answer. 

‘Regarding you, I just don’t know. So to your question, I don’t really have an answer but I won’t lie there’s no merit at all because I enjoy spending time with you. Maybe I would find out after spending more time around you so don’t be so eager to shrug me off. If it doesn’t work out, I’m here for a year only and you won’t see me again.’

If it was not the glare of the sun behind Souji, Yosuke was sure it was Souji’s smile that was blinding him. Lying back once more with his arms folded behind his head, Souji stared up at the orange tinted sky. The previous playful atmosphere was all gone, replaced with a solemn dampness as Yosuke pondered over Souji’s words

_A year...._

'I guess I can try for a year.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol. I needed to add the part of Souji's cooking. I just have to. With the guy eating random or expired food in the fridge, I believed this guy applied the same tenacity to his cooking and I’m positive the Dojima household has some sort of iron stomach.


	7. On board a pirate ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke joining the team. Is he forced into it or it gave him the chance to ignore the rules holding him and live like the wind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure about you guys but I think Yosuke and Yukiko enjoys teasing Chie like yandere in the game. Thus, I’m adding that part in. I’m making fun of the game as well. It just makes so much sense sometimes. 
> 
> Japanese words:  
> Ema: Wishing plaque  
> Hosoka: Smaller shrine, either within the same ground of the main shrine or along the road side  
> Okami: Literally, it means Big God (大神) but basically it meant God of greater importance  
> Inari statue: Fox guardian statue

**On board a pirate ship**

After the talk on the roof, Souji sensed a change in Yosuke's heart. The brunette was less prone to disappearing at the slightest chance he had and was more relaxed in their subsequent conversations. There were other gestures like walking to school together when they met halfway. Yosuke would also offered him candies once in awhile. They seemed small but significant to Souji and gave the grey haired a glimpse of hope.

The last push came when Yosuke asked him for help at Junes. For the guy to approach Souji himself, it meant Yosuke was finally letting Souji in and riding on it, Souji found the courage to actively integrate Yosuke into his own. 

‘Hey, Yosuke. Want to join us for lunch?’

***

Yosuke felt like he joined the circus of misfits when they sat down for lunch. There was Laughing Empress and Amazon woman, whom he knew were like adjoined twins. He found them a handful but it was good to see Chie. Her presence made him feel less awkward, especially when the rest were eh...a frog prince, a bike gang crusher, ex-idol and lastly, a cross dresser. How did this group happened? 

Birds of a feather flock together? No, that would mean Hanamura Yosuke was like them. He refused to admit he was pulled in by the grey haired guy nor was he a big weirdo like Narukami Souji. 

As different as each of them was to the one beside, they all seemed to relate at the same frequency. It did not take much for Yosuke to join in and soon he also found out the group were all part of this Investigation Team, an unofficial club that Souji created. Like the name of the club, they investigated cases to find out answers to things or events that people of the school or town were interested in. 

The most comical was the so called roar in the Amagi Inn, which turned out to be Ohtani Hanako’s snores rattling the walls. Their latest one, accepted by Rise, was the disappearing ema incident. It was the Miko of the shrine, who realized some ema were going missing and by some miracle, the wishes on those stolen ema would come true. Regardless of the culprit’s intention, she would like to find out who was stealing the wishing plates and thank the kind soul for the good deeds.

Amused, Yosuke raised an eyebrow at Souji while Rise recited the details of the case. In return, Souji raised an eyebrow back at him.

 _What? It’s not you?_

And the grey haired shook his head. Okay...Yosuke was so sure the grey haired was playing hero again, considering how the guy ran errands for the whole town. If it was not him, then wh-

Interrupting his thoughts, Chie grabbed his arms (more like a arm lock), begging him to help them. Her reason being it made a team of 8 and 8 was a lucky number. 

_Right. That makes so much sense._

‘Oh. Hanamura kun, you don’t know?’ 

‘What don’t I know?’

All eyes and ears on the Empress, she continued with a different edge to her tone, ‘the shrine’s rumored to be haunted. It’s said there’s a female spirit roaming the grounds.’ 

_So that’s how it is._

Yosuke winced a little at Chie’s tightened grip as Yukiko carried on; an eerie smile plastered onto the fair complexion. 

‘Dressed in a white kimono, the woman will ask you for some goldfishes for her starving children. And if you give her the goldfishes as per her request, she will stuf-fuuh!’ 

Right at what sounded like the climax, Chie lunged at Yukiko, covering the raven with her palm. The rest of the story was just muffled sounds. Yosuke could care less about the story, relieved that Chie finally let go. It was starting to really hurt. Sadly, happiness was always short lived as Chie followed it up with a glare that Yosuke was positive he did not deserve and shouted, ‘I DON’T CARE! YOU’RE COMING!’

Was that how a person should behave when asking a favor? He ought to refuse but a second glance; the pleads of Chie, Teddie’s shining gaze and Naoto’s averting cough made Yosuke choked on his refusal and could not bear to say no.

Keeping up the rear on their way down to their classroom, Souji quietly told Yosuke not to force himself if he did not want to and not to worry about Chie’s hysterics behavior. From the beginning, Souji was going to ask Chie to sit it out so Yosuke did not have to guilt trip himself into helping them.

And Souji was right. Yosuke’s brain was indeed guilt tripping him, telling he should feel bad for Souji and make it up for all the empty works the guy had done for the fair. The simple fair had the poor guy put the stalls up and then take them down again because the sponsor changed their mind on decor. Souji was paid properly according to the hours but Yosuke felt guilty, almost like he wasted Souji’s effort. However, it was not entirely so as overpowering all that thoughts, another part of Yosuke told him it would not hurt to enjoy himself for once. 

‘And miss seeing the truth? The woman might be a beauty.’ 

Once he finished, Yosuke could see Chie shivered upon hearing the word.

 _This’s gonna be fun._

Beside him, Souji sighed at what was truly getting Yosuke excited. 

***

They first gathered at Kanji’s place to derive a plan. The thief has evaded exposure for so long, there seemed a need to be discreet for the stakeout. They were split into pairs and took up different corners of the Shrine with a good view. 

Great plan because Yosuke honestly thought they were obvious as plain daylight. A group of teenagers hanging out at the Shrine and not the mall? Not to mention for hours? Whoever the thief was, he or she would be really dumb not to see it, which might explain anyone new did not approach the ema posts. 

Eventually, the team got bored from waiting with the girls seated at the bench, eating some sweets they concocted out of thin air. All except Chie, who had 3 bowls of gyudon delivered. The boys, on the other hand, were more interested in joining the kids in bug catching. Yosuke was not much into bugs but he accompanied Souji. Unlike the other two, who were now having a beetle wrestle with the two elementary schoolers, Souji moved towards the shades. Under a bigger tree, Souji conjured a small shovel from under the school blazer and began digging. 

_It’s a miracle this guy was never caught for carrying a shovel…._

Yosuke was not an expert on bugs but seeing how the guy was picking certain bugs from the loose soil and dropping them into a bottle, the grey haired most likely had a different use for the bugs. 

_Seriously, how is this guy hiding so many things under that stiff blazer? He’s a magician?_

Believing they were not going to achieve anything today, Yosuke let his eyes wandered the shrine. It matched the town, small and quiet. If the numbers of ema meant anything, it was few and far between, which added some sad notes to the place. They should be grateful the children often visited to play, making the place lively. Oh, and the fox too, which was looking side to side for a course clear before moving towards the center of the shrine. 

With none caring about a furry animal, the fox sat boldly before the poles of wishing plates. It seemed to be studying the structure and to Yosuke’s disbelief, the fox climbed the wires like it was a Olympics climber, pausing before one in the middle section and skillfully undid the knot. A few tugs and the wooden plaque was released. Right before it hit the ground, the fox jumped down, caught it in its teeth and moved towards the woods. All within a minute. Passing the side of the shrine, it looked in the brunette’s direction with Yosuke’s gaze meeting the fox’s. 

There was a moment of silence. 

And the fox took off, scrambling into the woods with Yosuke sprinting after the little thing.

 _That’s their thief!? It’s no wonder no one realize it with the animal being this cunning!_

The fox led Yosuke up a mountain trail that he had no idea existed behind the shrine. Not far behind, he could hear the team’s stomps and the crunches of dried leaves under their feet. Teddie was shouting at him to slow down, which he ignored or he would lose the yellow creature. Yosuke was really interested to know what a fox would do with a wooden plate. 

Continuing down the path, the woods thickened and the sky shrank. Visibility dropping progressively, Yosuke knew he should really turn back but he changed his mind when they came before a space holding a Hokora. Seeing the ruined state of the smaller shrine, Yosuke halted, giving the fox a chance to slip below the raised floor of the shrine. Unlike the one on the main street, this one was clearly abandoned with the paint in patches and the head gone from one of the Inari statues guarding the shrine. 

Yosuke was about to round to the back to look for the fox when Souji showed up, followed by the team. No one looked pleased. Chie’s cheeks were all puffed up with anger and the only thing stopping her from kicking Yosuke was a small cough behind him, which he noticed has caused Chie’s face to turn white in an instant. Looking back, a woman dressed in a white kimono emerged from behind the shrine. 

In a gentle voice, expected of such a traditional looking lady, she greeted them. 

‘Beautiful day.’

‘WAAHAAHHHHHHH!!!’ 

With a scream that would send the dogs running, the group dispersed as quickly as they came. Most. Not moving an inch, Yosuke and Souji remained on the jagged stone pavement. Yosuke was not sure why he did not run as well. He suspected it could be because of Souji’s firm grip on his arm and of course, Souji’s face betraying nothing, looked as passive as ever. 

‘....Narukami.’ 

‘Good afternoon, Suzunari san.’ 

‘Eh……’ Puzzled, Yosuke was uncertain of what he should say to this turn of events. He supposed she was human and they were overreacting. Misled by the ghost story, Yosuke apologized for the team’s behaviour, joined by Souji in a deep bow. Laughing weakly, Suzunari bowed back, apologizing to them for scaring everyone. If the backdrop was not of a run down shrine, Yosuke might have laughed at how comical they looked, bowing to each other repeatedly. 

*** 

‘SHE DID WHAT?!’ 

After learning the story of the fox from Suzunari, the pair made their way back down to the main street and came across the gang halfway. Worried about the pair, who did not return no matter how long they waited, the rest of the team tracked back to the spot where they abandoned Souji and Yosuke.

Moving everyone to Kanji’s place, Souji revealed the truth to the team and their reaction proved Souji’s choice of location was correct. Too loud. It would have been disrespectful if they stayed on the sacred grounds of the Shrine. 

_Was it that alarming?_

The version that Yosuke heard made even lesser sense and he did not even complain although he should poke Souji for starting the whole thing. What happened was Souji met Suzunari on a dark night at the shrine (ignoring why he was there at night), he listened to her woes and taking pity, he gave her some fishes the way she wanted so she could feed a starving fox deep in the woods. When the fox regained its strength, touched by Souji’s kindness, Suzunari aspired to help someone, without asking anything in return, the same way Souji had done for her.

_‘So you trained a fox to steal ema in order to help those people who wrote the wishes?’_

_Blushing slightly and embarrassed with her antics, Suzunari nodded._

_‘Can’t you just read them while they’re tied to the pole than take them?’ Yosuke did not mean to question the lady but he really felt there was no need to take such a big detour to help someone._

_‘Eh...I can’t enter the temple…too often…..it’s impolite to Okami there….’ Rubbing her palms together, Suzunari explained her other reason nervously. The way the words were broken up into phrases, Yosuke did not push the lady for things she could not tell them._

_‘I guess you dressing like this would scare the worshippers off. By the way, why do you dress up like this? Cosplay?’_

_‘I’m sorry but I have a reason! It’s a promise I made!’ Suzunari exclaimed in a burst of energy at the question and proceeded to rubbing her palms again._

_‘You don’t have to tell us if you’re uncomfortable with it.’ It was Souji’s turn to assure Suzunari not to push herself._

_‘No, no. It’s not a secret or anything. It’s just, ehm..I’m not used to talking to people. And I do owe you two a explanation for all that trouble I caused. Please don’t laugh.’_

_Promising they would not laugh, the two waited patiently for Suzunari to find the courage._

_‘Many years ago, I met a young man here. He often came up to make offerings to this shrine. Each time he saw me, he would tell me stories of his family, how diligent his wife’s or how smart his children’re. Years passed, even when his hair turned white, he never stopped giving me food. One day, the last time he did, he told me my white clothes are beautiful and that I should never taint it. So I made a promise with the young man that I would protect these clothes. Until today.’_

The story ended with many open ended questions but the two boys did not need to guess what happened to the man and they did not want to ask how long ago that was either. 

When they left Suzunari playing with the fox, Yosuke could not help but look back at the broken shrine. Suzunari had sat down on the steps while the fox, on its hind legs, was pawing at the piece of grass in her hand. The smile on her face was gentle and serene. If Yosuke was anymore spiritual, he would have thought and believed Suzunari was the kami enshrined in that Hosoka and the fox was one of the Inari statue. 

However, for the sake of Chie’s sanity, the two boys agreed to leave out some parts and presented a highly censored story. 

Sitting in silence while Souji did him the honour of delivering the tale, Yosuke thought back sadly to Suzunari’s story. She was left behind by the dead and yet, still holding on to her promise strongly. It was a shame. He could feel her sadness when she entrusted them with her story. It must be hard for her to go back to the shrine where time had forgotten them and treated it so cruelly. If only...

‘Do you think we can restore the Shrine to its former glory?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone’s wondering why the shrine didn’t simply installed a camera? Well, I’m gonna just go with the Shrine being a really small shrine with no budget and resource for it. As for who’s the woman in white, *hint* suzunari/bells ringing *end* is all I can tell you. 
> 
> Phew, the story is finally ending. To be honest, the story had turned out different from how I originally planned as I was writing with the wind and I’m very pleased with the outcome. Hope you like it. XD


	8. Lighting up the starry path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke and Souji being closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still making fun of the game.  
> Gūji: head priest or head priestess  
> Yorishiro: a object for a Kami to reside in

**Lighting up the starry path**

_Shit. Did I say that out loud? Now they’re going to laugh at me._

However, the laughter Yosuke was waiting for did not come. On the contrary, the gang seemed to be considering his blurted out comment seriously. Joining Souji, the entire team fell into deep thoughts. And as if they were communicating telepathically, everyone looked up a moment later with a grin and shouted, ‘LET’S DO IT!’ 

_You’re kidding me. It’s restoring a Hokora, not making a plastic model!_

Yosuke hoped they were not thinking it would be easy but the look in their eyes, Yosuke knew the team was determined to see through it to the end. Their enthusiasm affected him and soon, they were discussing animatedly on how they could go about restoring the shrine. All eager to work on the case’s new development.

It was late into the night when they concluded the meeting with the decided line of actions left for tomorrow. Concerned for the girls’ safety and splitting in groups, the boys escorted the girls home. Staying beside the Inn, Teddie left with Yukiko, accompanied by Rise for a few metres. Waving goodbye to the Kanji and Naoto, the remaining three started for Chie’s house. 

Although in all honest opinions, Yosuke did not see the need of Souji coming along. And for some odd reasons, after dropping Chie, Souji insisted he walk Yosuke home as well, which was on the other end of the town. Even Chie shot them a weird look before going in. As they moved further and further away from the shopping street, Yosuke felt terribly trusted by the guy. With the same amount of confidence in someone, who went home alone and dropped into a obviously opened manhole. 

_Am I a girl?_

Yosuke wanted to assure the taller guy of his manhood that but in the end, he decided to pass it off as one of Souji’s peculiar hobbies, whichever it was. Then, came a second problem when Souji really walked him back, right up to the door, making Yosuke wonder if he should ask the grey haired to sleep over rather than the guy going back alone. Not that there was any murderer on the loose but the roads were dark and there were drunk people everywhere! Although tomorrow was a Sunday but it was still freaking 11pm!

 _Get a grip! It’s just a sleep over! Nobody’s killing anyone! You haven’t even told him!_

As he inserted the key into the keyhole while his brain debated over the options, his father’s car drove into the driveway. Okay, problem solved. The brunette could simply have his father drive Souji home. More work for his father though but Yosuke was sure he would understand. 

‘I think I got you a ride...’

Yosuke trailed off when he saw a second figure exited from the passenger seat. It was his mother, who was not supposed to be back for another 2 weeks. Did something happen to her work? 

Hopping off the steps, he approached his mother but seeing the way she beamed happily at him, he guessed it was alright. Releasing him from a bear hug, she went on to the usual ‘you feel thinner’ or anything that was caught on her Mummy Radar until her eyes found Souji and she leaned upwards to whisper, ‘friend?’ 

He nodded slightly but it was a wrong move. The sparkles in his mother’s eyes meant only one thing and she was going into that mode, which prompted his father and him to shout in unison.

‘NO!’ 

‘What? I’m only going to say hi.’ 

Dragging his mother away by the arms, Yosuke turned to his father and with his eyes, he begged the older man to remove Souji from the scene while entertaining his mother’s protests. 

‘No is N-O, no. Nothing good ever comes out of your mouth.’ 

‘Oh~ The kettle calling the pot black? That’s funny. Why so embarrassed? He’s cu-’ 

That was the last sentence Souji heard, cut off as Yosuke pushed his mother through the door and shut it a bit forcefully with a kick of his leg. 

‘Come on, big guy.’ 

In his daze watching Yosuke’s comical interaction with his mother, Hanamura san had somehow ported into the car with the engine started without him noticing any of it. Window rolled down, the older man popped out and nudged his head towards the passenger seat, gesturing to the teenager to get in. 

Souji had half the mind to decline the offer but not wanting to invoke Yosuke’s wrath if the latter saw his father walked right back into the house. He might even be watching from the windows and the words were swallowed. Also, there was this air of authority radiating off the man, in a way similar to his uncle. It was clear the man would not take ‘no’ for an answer and Souji climbed in obediently. 

Between the two, it was apparent Yosuke took after his mother more, having his mother’s features, with a softer chin and big eyes. He wondered if the brunette would rage if he ever told Yosuke the reason for following the guy home. Souji was scared some random drunk guy would mistaken the guy as a girl and attack him. Probably never would be the wiser decision. 

***

The next morning, the team gathered at the shrine again to report the result of the case, with Yosuke showing up last and looking exhausted. The brunette just shrugged it off and perked up when Rise asked sweetly if he was alright. 

The Miko was surprised when they told her it was a little fox that was stealing the ema and garnered the attention of the Gūji, who approached them after overhearing their conversation. The elderly lady looked straight into their eyes and asked sincerely if they could share with her the incident, from start to end. 

Repeating their encounter, they recounted how they witnessed the fox untying the ema and the chase resulted in them finding the Hokora in the deep woods, where they met Suzunari san. There, they found out her history with the Hokora, her story with a certain young man and her promise to the dead. 

The entire time, the Gūji listened to them quietly and patiently. Never once did she interrupt them or mock the absurd sounding experience. 

‘Could it be?’ she muttered as she turned towards the hill behind, her eyes staring at a spot. Souji guessed it was where the smaller shrine was, hidden beneath the lush woods. 

Perhaps the head priestess knew something. A tale, a lead to the origins of the Hokora and its deserted state. 

‘Do you know what happened, Gūji?’ 

***

The office was too small. While the girls got the best seats in the room, it was a tight fit for the guys slouching over the opened window. As for why the guys were stacking themselves like panda, rather than simply standing at the doorway, no one knew. Except for Yosuke and his yawns, a yell from Chie and he squeezed down on the chair with the brown haired girl to annoy her. 

Souji was relieved Yosuke got to sit since the brunette was tired but he did not understand Rise’s giggling. The ex-idol kept giving him glances (giggle), at Yosuke (giggle), then back at him and more muffled giggles. She was really weirding him out and the other guy was too busy bickering with Chie to notice. He was going to ask her if their posture was that funny and then, Kanji gave him a sympathetic pat in the back. 

_Ok..something’s definitely not right._

It was a good thing the Gūji returned with tea and interrupted the whole eyeball conversation. 

‘You children are a lively bunch.’

Hearing that, Souji apologized for their rowdiness just as Chie poked Yosuke in the chest, almost pushing the guy off the chair. The guy would later rub his chest once in a while, which Chie took it as Yosuke wanting her to feel guilty. 

_Really…._

It needed some mediation from Rise, seated between them in order for the Gūji to start the story. Naoto and Souji was embarrassed for the group but it was their charm and the Gūji smiled in agreement. 

‘Not an easy thing to live as yourself and not care about what others think. I wish I was able to do the same and the other shrine wouldn’t have fallen into ruins.’ 

The smile on her face weakened, sadness in her eyes. 

‘What happened?’ 

‘My grandfather was attacked by a beast near the Hokora and died there. The villagers believed there was no Kami in the shrine to protect them so they stopped worshiping it.’ 

It looked like they touched a sore spot but the team continued pressing for more information. 

‘We’re sorry for your loss, but may we ask why was your grandfather in the woods?’ 

‘It’s alright. He’s one of the previous Gūji and he took it upon himself to clean the Hokora. His reason was the body of the Kami was too young and he didn’t want any of the Miko to offend the Kami. Thus, no one went into the woods as deep as he did. He didn’t came home for days and the search party found him dead.’

“What killed him?’ 

‘Till today, we still have no idea. Not knowing what was the beast, the villagers forbade anyone from going up from that day. Although I did overheard some villagers said it was a white fox, sighting it and its fur stained in dried red blood when they found my grandfather.’

‘White fox? That’s rare.’ 

‘It is. I have only seen it that one time when I went up to serve offering.’

‘You went up?!’ 

The team exclaimed in shock at the daring Gūji, probably only a little girl back there, to defy the village. 

‘Well, secretly. I did it because I saw Grandfather in my dreams. He said it’s his retribution for offending the Gods and asked me not to abandon the shrine. I guess I didn’t know what fear was back then.’ 

‘You think it was the fox who did it?’ 

‘No. The village doctor himself said the injuries were not from a fox’s claws. Unfortunately, the village people were too afraid to care. They didn’t believe me either and then I was caught with a good beating from my mother. After that, they scrutinised her, giving the family so much trouble I never tried again.’

A heavy silence fell upon the room and the elderly lady broke it with a short helpless laugh at her powerless self in the past. 

‘And now, looking at you all, I wonder why was I so scared of the villagers’ pointing and gaze? My mother was not afraid and I misunderstood her. She beat me because it was dangerous at night, not because she didn’t believe me. In the end, I failed her and my grandfather. I wish I could have done more.’ 

‘How about building a new Hokora here?’ 

Surprised, the Gūji looked at Yosuke with widen eyes and he lost his confidence. Folding his arms, he tried to reason. 

‘I mean, if it’s possible…. I, I know it’s not easy. There’re procedures and ah...there’s the problem of money. Of course! There’s also the issue of the Kami we’re enshrining in the main shrine, right?! We can’t just put a Hokora beside, can we?!’ 

Blurting out nervously, Yosuke looked at Souji for some help, which the silver haired thought the brunette had got it all correct and gave him a thumbs-up for morale support. Yosuke dropped his head to Souji’s response. Once again, there was the Rise Gaze and Rise Giggle. 

_What._

‘Now I’m really envious of you children to come up with such a bold proposal.’

The team’s heart dropped for a second, assuming she meant no. They were quick to judge. What she said next was very encouraging.

‘I think it can be done. We still have some extra budget to clear. That leaves the building of a new Hokora, which we need someone skilled and cheap. I’m sad to say we’re left with that old man on the street. I really don’t like him with all his banging and ruckus. If someone can make him agree, then restoring the Hokora shouldn’t be an issue.’

And all their gaze rested on their leader. 

_Guess it’s time to visit Old man Daidara._

***

‘Well, that went smooth and easy.’ Yosuke commented to Souji, taking a seat at the counter.

With only a few good words, Daidara san agreed to help build a new Hokora, wanting to thank their young leader for bringing him business. However, the way the Gūji described the metalsmith with gusto and later, Daidara calling the Head priestess a old bag, the team reckoned it was safer they involved themselves in the entire restoration project.

As for this point, the gang crowded at Aiya for their small victory. They originally envisioned a need to get a town petition or to run around for funds. Reality was they only needed to talk to 2 persons and it was half completed. Life was full of surprises as usual. 

It was even more surprising when right after lunch, Yosuke invited him to a movie at Okina. Of course, Souji agreed, half hearing Yosuke explaining he could not watch it before because of the hospital stay and he just found out the cinema was having one last showing that day. Yosuke was going to ask Chie as well, it being a martial movie and all, to turn to the tables and find the team missing and two messages from Rise and Kanji that the rest had plans. The team was behaving strangely today but Souji could not put his finger on where. He supposed he could ask Naoto later. 

For now, it was the cinema. 

Halfway through the movie, Yosuke had fallen asleep, using Souji’s shoulder as a pillow, leaving the taller guy all stiff. He heard someone squealed behind and it sounded like the team but he did not want to move to check and risk waking the brunette. In the end, Yosuke slept through the movie and Souji, concentrating on not moving, was not sure what the movie was about either. What he learnt from the movie was the scent of Yosuke’s shampoo, it smelt like what the ladies were using.

And again, Souji walked Yosuke home and this time, Yosuke left him be, not showing much unhappiness at him doing it. Souji sweared he heard people chatting behind but each time he turned around, the road was empty with some rustling in the grass. 

_Hm._

***

It only took Daidara san a week to build a new Hokora. The team understood the reason the Gūji chose Daidara despite their dislikes for each other; respect for quality and skills.

Next would be the invitation of the Kami into the Hokora and the Yorishiro, which the Miko will handle the traditional ritual dance for welcoming a Kami but for the Yorishiro, the original one was long gone from the old Hokora. They had to carve a new one, which was another week. 

Lucky for them as the ritual was to take place at night, giving them some time to put Nanako’s suggestion to work; making goldfish lanterns to light up the path for the Kami. Being clumsy fellows, excluding Kanji, there was a lot of yelling and shouting when making the paper lanterns. They managed to make one for everyone by the sixth night. 

Then, disaster fell. Yosuke slipped and put a hole into Souji’s. The misfortunate blessing was everyone had went home, letting the brunette avoid Chie’s fury. The two boys spent the whole night mending the hole with whatever was left. 

It was early afternoon when Souji woke up at the table. He must had fallen asleep while waiting for the glue to dry and right beside him was Yosuke, head buried in his arms. Despite the strong sunlight streaming through the drawn curtain, the brunette was not showing signs of waking up and Souji reached out to wake the teen before anyone got a heat stroke. He blamed his fogged up mind as his fingers went from Yosuke’s shoulder to his friend’s face. 

Brushing the brown fringe away, Souji noticed how pale the other teen looked. He wondered if Yosuke was sick and then pulled backwards, finally realizing what he was doing. Him hitting the cupboard behind with a groan woke the other guy up, who stirred to look at him through teary eyes for a good minute and dropped back sleeping. 

Maybe he should leave quietly and never mention this again. Shutting the curtain, he made sure no light fell onto Yosuke. Satisfied the brunette would not be cold with a blanket, Souji went down to make lunch. They had a long night later. 

***

Yosuke was still tired when he woke up at dinner time and Rise’s worried face when she saw Yosuke raised alarms in Souji. It was not his imagination afterall. 

Thus, during preparation for the ritual, and knowing Yosuke did not like people seeing his weaker side, Souji took special care they were out of earshot. 

‘Yosuke, are you okay? You don’t look too well.’ 

Yosuke took a long glance at him and Souji knew that ‘look’. It was one that whatever was on Yosuke’s mind was more grave than being sick. The brunette was not going to say he had some chronic illness, was he? 

The suspense lingered till in the corner of his eyes, he could tell the team was now aware of their absence but stopped themselves from walking over. It was probably Rise, who might had told them not to interfere.

At last, Yosuke spoke. 

‘My mum got me a place in a music school overseas. I’m leaving with her soon.’ 

The shrine was quiet and Souji could hear every word, meaning louder than thunder but Souji was uncertain of how he should react so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

‘I see.’ 

Yosuke waited and after a long pause, he heard Souji continued softly, 'When?’ 

And nothing else.

_That’s all he gonna say?_

Yosuke expected Souji to say something more than ‘I see’ and ‘when’. Considering the amount of time they spent together, what was wrong to think Souji would show something like some reluctance to him leaving or at least a slightly shock expression. 

But no, Souji’s impassible face as he said it was more than enough to tell him the other did not care. He trusted Souji that they both felt the same but in the end, it was all him. The answer Yosuke wanted so badly from Souji was to tell him not to go but Souji did not. 

Souji never felt anything for him.

All that friendship talk was bullshit! Souji tricked him, just like everyone else did. And it hurt. The pain, unlike the previous times, was worse. His heart was clenching on itself so tightly, it was getting harder to think and his vision blurred. 

Was he crying? No, he cannot let Souji see him cry, not in front of the person who lied to him. He needed to move, anywhere further away from Souji but his legs were not responding. He told himself to calm down but the pain in his chest was making it increasingly difficult to breathe. Soon, black dots begin to gather and a buzz rang in his ears. 

_Oh no...Breathe, Hanamura Yosuke. Breathe..._

And then, he was falling. Everything seemed so far away as he dropped to the ground and Souji’s yells sounded a world away. The last thing he remembered seeing was Souji’s face blocking the stars in the night sky as darkness overtook all his other senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fatigue and chest pain were symptoms to a possible asthma attack. 
> 
> It's good to have supportive friends, isn't it?
> 
> The part of Souji treating Yosuke as a girl was partially because of a scene in Persona DAN, where this idol came up to Yosuke and said ‘I’m cuter than you!’ To which, Yosuke was slightly dejected he was seen as a girl and exclaimed immediately he’s not a girl! Lol.


	9. Waking up to my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are not pretty but is what you’re seeing the truth? What about the reasons and motivations behind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you think the options in the game for the MC can be so inappropriate?  
> Torii: Red gates in front of a shrine  
> Ochimono: It meant the fallen, literally.  
> Kami: God. -sama behind is an honorific.

**Waking up to my heart**

Yosuke woke up to someone stroking his head and opened his eyes sleepily. Raising his gaze to the owner of the hand, he saw a stranger.

 _Woah! Who’s this guy?!_

Yosuke intended to shy away but instead of pulling back and away from the man, his body moved on its own, mouth forward with a snap. 

_Did I just try to bite him?_

Despite being frozen in shock, his body moved by itself again, scrambling away on fours to the underside of a raised floor of somewhere. Yosuke could not tell where he was. The only light source, streaming in from where he burrowed in, was bringing the darkness around him even closer. 

A shadow moved across the light and in a throaty voice, the man attempted to coax him into the open. It was also a voice the brunette was hearing for the first time but the resounds in the small space made his heart ache. In response, he growled at the legs. 

_Oh my god. Now, I’m growling?! What’s going on?!_

‘This had to be a dream’, the confused teen told himself and able to clearly understood it as a dream only made him realize it was not one. No one knew they were in a dream when they were in a dream! 

_If this’s not a dream, what’s it?!_

The last he remembered was at the Hokora talking to Souji and then...right, he had a asthma attack again....Did he die this time? This was hell?! Was he reborn already?! How was it that he still have his memories?!

 _Oh my god, nothing’s making sense!_

If he wanted anything to make sense, Yosuke’s best guess would be this was some sort of phenomenon event with no way out and tried as he might, he was panicking to no result. The revelation made clear, showed him a dire situation; he had no idea what to do to get out of it. 

Taking a deep breath, or metaphorically speaking because he had no control over this body, Yosuke decided the smarter thing to do was to observe the development of things. Not that he had much of a choice other than watch, in the most literal sense.

Letting the scenes played on, jumping with time skips, Yosuke came to a conclusion; he was trapped in a body of an animal, using all four legs to walk all the time. Rather small as well if the man was towering over him, by a lot. Whichever animal he was in, it eventually warmed up to the man, trusting the other enough to take food directly from the man’s palm. 

The one sided conversations with the man was mundane and lacking in answers. For example, he would excitedly described how clumsy he was, dropping into the stream while fishing so his wife handled most of the tasks in the house. Or his youngest son had given him a baby granddaughter; her eyes reminding him of his late wife. However, as boring as they were, he felt strangely sad listening to him and something about the stories struck him as oddly familiar, like he heard someone said something similar before. 

At that moment, the scene changed. The man was stroking ‘his’ head lovingly as usual while complimenting ‘his’ fur was as pure as fresh snow. The hair on the man’s head too was white, adding lightness to dense forest together with the limited rays poking through. Yosuke could also tell the man was sick, so ill it was showing in the old man’s posture. Tiredness lined the words as the man asked ‘him’ if ‘he’ had eaten and that he brought some goldfishes as snack. 

_Nonononono, please!_

Yosuke was going to cry if he had to start eating raw ungutted fish. Thankfully, the body pushed against the hand and climbed into the old man’s lap, twisting and turning in the small space for more attention and not food. 

Yosuke wanted to tell the Body that _that_ was embarrassing. He was a grown man, he would not beg for a hand grooming when the old man’s words halted his thoughts.

‘いつも御涼しい形のままでいますように, スズナリ...’  
(May you remain pure/innocent from now on, Suzunari.../TN:涼形:Pure state) 

_Suzunari! Then, these are all her—!_

Right at where Yosuke realized what he was watching, a black shadow materialised behind the elder and immediately, the sorrowful feeling spiked. It had no eyes and the entire mass was held together by air. Even with his non-existing knowledge of the spiritual world, Yosuke knew the black thing was bad news. The way the thing loomed over them was filled with murderous intent. 

Yosuke wanted to shout to the man to look out, to run but it was futile. With widen eyes, the old man’s body slowly tipped forward, pressing ‘him’ into the ground as something warm seeped between them. Yosuke did not need to see it to know what it was and Suzunari’s rage surged, overwhelming all his senses, so much so Yosuke could keel over. 

When it all subsided, replaced with immense sorrow, they were staring down at the man, which Yosuke knew they were too late. The man had long stopped breathing. His body motionless as Suzunari nudged the man with her nose. The chest that used to heave with laughter would no longer rise or fall, remained still as Suzunari placed her head on the spot where a heart used to beat so vibrantly. She would never hear him speak again. 

_I’m sorry….I caused your death, young man.._

Closing her eyes, she bidded goodbye to the human and Yosuke felt himself drift away in the pitch black. The darkness gradually dissipated, revealing a foggy empty space, seemingly cold but the ground below him was warm. Suzunari had his head propped up on her lap. The weight of the truth and the heaviness of Suzunari’s grief left the tired teen sobbing into her white kimono.

Was it Suzunari’s tears he was crying or his own emotions mixed with her’s? His sympathy towards her unspoken adoration for the old man, who died not knowing? Or his pity for his grandmother, whom his grandfather passed away not remembering? 

His heart ached seeing his grandmother sit alone in her room reading the letters her husband sent her, reminiscing the times when he still knew her for who she was. All he left her were aged yellow papers, for her to wipe away the water droplets staining the pages and stroke them like she was caressing his face in their younger years.

It pained him knowing Suzunari was guarding a one sided promise, which even the dead himself was not aware of. His reward to her determination were frozen praises to fill the silence at a forgotten shrine and untold woes, to look back and ask herself what she could have done more for him. 

If loving someone was to end up being left behind and alone, then Yosuke would rather he let go now. 

‘No, Hanamura. That’s not what I want you to understand. I’m sorry. Don’t cry. I’m so sorry. You poor child...’

Suzunari’s repeated apology overlapped with his grandmother’s hushes and the pale complexion blurred into Hisano’s, wrinkles drawn tight with worries. The dreamscape morphed into a hospital room he was used to seeing. 

‘Don’t talk, my poor grandchild. The doctor’s coming. I know it hurts. Bear with it for a while more, okay? Your poor child. Don’t cry, Granny’s here.’

Yosuke wanted to tell his grandmother he was crying for their foolishness but breathing was tedious enough, much less utter a word. He did not get the chance to adjust either when everyone was ushered out of the room by the nurse. Before the door was closed, Yosuke thought he saw a little bit of grey in the corner.

***

Souji honestly thought he would get a heart attack when Yosuke collapsed and after an hour of anxious waiting, the brunette woke up crying. The teen could barely speak and watching Yosuke took painful gasps trying to, amplified Souji’s guilt. 

As they were made to wait outside, Souji’s thoughts were crippled with self blame, asking himself what he had done. In one night, he witnessed Yosuke expressed his pain through tears twice. He still remembered the disappointment on Yosuke’s face. The realization of him saying something wrong came slow and how cold his answers were, seeing as Yosuke’s tears were already rolling down. 

Souji wanted to apologize but Yosuke had turned, moving away from him. In a panic, he pulled Yosuke back roughly into his arms, who did not put up any resistance. It never crossed his mind that the teen was having an asthma attack until the brunette slipped from his grasp. Under the dim moonlight, Yosuke’s lips were turning purple and the auburn eyes closing. 

Yosuke could have died and it would have been his fault entirely. He upset Yosuke enough to trigger his asthma. Uncertain if he still had the rights to be there or see Yosuke for the matter, Souji believed he should leave. Equally distraught, no one stopped him when he walked away from the hospital ward. Except for Rise, who ran up to give him a hug with words of encouragement that went out the other ear. 

Did he misread Yosuke somewhere? Yosuke’s tone was so confident and sure of going. As a friend, he should be hoping for the best for the brunette, was it not? He was no expert in music but he knew for certain if Yosuke was serious in this direction, he would eventually leave town. This town was too small for Yosuke’s talents to soar. Whichever approach he took at the argument, going overseas was a better option than staying. So what was he to say? 

_Austria? Haha, I’m leaving in a year myself. Show me around if I ever visit?_

Would that be better? Souji doubted it. 

_Yosuke, don’t go. Please._

That was what he wanted to say but who was he to Yosuke to be allowed those words? His real feelings would just hold Yosuke back. He cannot be selfish, to think only of himself and neglect what Yosuke needed. Souji, of all people, should understand that best, being packed away by his parents all the time and never ever getting the chance to decide for himself. 

Souji had no idea how long he walked to end up back at the shrine. It was a miracle he was not ran over by a car and what brought him out of his daze was a small sigh. Looking up, it was Suzunari san standing in the corner, where she always was, in the same white kimono. But this time, she was also wearing a silk haori. The stitches and patterns glittered and reflected light from the goldfish lantern she was holding in her hand. The same lantern he and Yosuke tried to salvage with a lot of glue. 

Noticing his point of gaze, Suzunari lifted the lantern, her other hand on the base to stabilize it while turning it here and there to admire the ‘handiwork.’

‘It is quite the piece.’ 

The lantern looked like it took a roller coaster ride in a storm but Suzunari seemed pleased with it, smiling as she gently lowered the lantern.

‘You mean ugly?’ 

Personally, Souji would take Kanji’s, which was the most well made so Suzunari picking the worst seemed questionable. 

‘No. Why would I say it is displeasing to the eye when you and Yosuke spent a night on it? It is not just about the looks, it is also about the heart.’ 

Taken slightly aback by Souji’s brutal remark towards his own hard work, Suzunari was caught between scolding the child’s straightforward personality and feeling a little disheartened the boy was not able to do the same for Yosuke. 

‘Narukami, why did you say that to Hanamura? That was not your real feelings.’

‘I have no idea Suzunari san’s area of help extended to outside of emas.’ 

As a higher being, Suzunari should be offended by Souji’s snarky reply but the Inarigami sympathized with his bitterness. She was in the same position once. At a lost with what she should do from there on, angry with herself for not seeing it earlier. Until she met another boy who did not scream at her at first sight and gave her food. He and his friends went as far as giving her a new home. She should give them something in return. 

‘Narukami, do you have a wish?’ 

‘......Suzunari san, are you the Kami enshrined in the Hokora?’

If she was not, she would be bold without wits to take an offering meant for the Gods. There was no point hiding it now. 

‘Yes.’ 

‘Was Yosuke sick because I offended a Kami and they took it out on Yosuke, instead of me?’ 

_Because he’s important to me? To hit where it hurts the most?_

‘Narukami….’ 

How despicable of himself to blame others for his own doings.

_It was you, Narukami Souji. Don’t try to run away._

‘Both you and Hanamura are such silly children.’ 

Placing the lantern on the stone pavement, Suzunari stepped into Souji’s space and slowly wrapped her arms around the trembling boy. This boy was also hurt but too afraid to cry. He did not deserve to blame himself like this. It was an unfortunate misunderstanding between two boys, which one was not listening and the other was not talking. 

‘A shrine is the heart of the people. Cry out your pain, you poor child.’

***

‘A Kamisama hugged me and I cried on her shoulder till her clothes was soaked, I’m sure I deserve punishment now.’ 

After sobbing for God knew how long, Souji did feel slightly better. Suzunari san was right about letting it go. Leaning back against the torii to the Hokora, Souji looked up at the night sky. The fog was starting to set in but not enough to block the shine of the stars. They said the stars were the Gods so never try and do anything bad because they were watching. 

‘You’re still saying that, Narukami?’

Narrowing her eyes at the teen, who was still going on about retribution, Suzunari wanted to raise a white flag. She managed to get him to open up a bit to go back to square one..

‘To be honest, I’m more afraid of losing Yosuke than God wrath.’ 

‘Then, talk to him and not with this,’ raising her hand, Suzunari pointed at Souji’s head and moved her finger down to his chest, finally resting the tip over where the heart was, ‘with this. Open your mind, heart and speak what you want to. Let Hanamura knows what you truly feel.’

Putting her hands on Souji’s arm, she led the boy towards the exit to the street. This young man has stayed out for too long. It was time to go home and rest.

As her last advice, she shared her true regret.

‘You know, if nothing goes well, at least you get to say “see you again.” For me, I once knew a boy, who used to talk so much that it was impossible to make him stop and when he did forever, I did not even get to say goodbye. Do not follow my footsteps.’ 

‘I see...Suzunari san...how old are you?’ 

Her reply was to push Souji onto the street and not caring if he stumbled a bit. This boy was seriously pushing his luck now that he has calmed down. Way too bold, just like the boy in her memories. 

***

One second ago, Yosuke was ‘talking’ to his grandmother with his eyelids, who was telling him the doctor’s instructions, which were the same old things. ‘Take it easy’ and ‘do not speak’ until he could breathe without a aider. His mother was bawling her eyes as usual about her poor baby and he did feel bad for just that little bit. 

The next second, Suzunari was standing before him, clothed elegantly in a silk kimono but the ugly lantern in her hands was doing her beauty no justice. She did not said much, other than apologizing for giving him the wrong message. She told him she did not regret meeting the previous head priest. Her only regret was not paying attention to what the man said to her, idle chatting or not. 

‘So, Hanamura, do not make the same mistake as me. You two still have time.’

Leaving those words, she faded away and Yosuke woke up to Souji’s face staring at him. The same _proper_ way he met Souji few months ago. Suzunari wanted him to talk to Souji, right? 

_Fine! I’ll talk to him. Like real men!_

And Hanamura Yosuke did by swinging his fist at the other guy. He was tired of being nice to be treated like a fool. Fuck composure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger, sorry. Lol. Yosuke lost it. One more chapter and we will have closure. XD  
> I promise it’s a happy ending.
> 
> I broke the flow halfway into Japanese because I think the meaning would be expressed better in Japanese as I was using word play with Japanese words.


	10. Our Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart to heart talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol. Souji taking advantage of a sick person. Oops.  
> Ever thought about Souji’s stash and when Yosuke pulled the futon, he found a stack of shoujo manga?

**Our Happy Ending**

If this was a game or comic, they would be rolling on the floor, throwing punches at each other and then, stood up on two sides panting for air. But no, it was not. What happened in slow motion was Yosuke’s fist connected square with Souji’s left cheek, sending the latter’s hair flying. And as he underestimated the distance, Yosuke tumbled onto the floor with Souji and passed out on top of the bigger guy because his elbow collided with the floor. 

Yeah, that was embarrassing and the brunette did not need to be conscious to know that. Why would he need to when the world was always laughing at him?

Oh man, that definitely felt good when he woke up shortly after and saw a bruise forming on Souji’s face. He could care less although his grandmother looked none too pleased. She rushed into the room after hearing something crashed to the ground and came in to see both boys on the floor. It would not take a genius to know what her grandson did. She gave the boy a stern warning and stepped out, leaving the two boys to talk to each other civilly.

The moment the door slid shut, Souji pushed himself off the wall and approached Yosuke like a man on a mission.

Ok, maybe he should have thought it through a bit more just now. Should he shout for his granny? Getting punched by someone from the basketball team did not seem like a good idea right now. Yosuke was ready to drop off the other side of the bed when Souji’s outreached hand completely missed his face, going around his back. Pulling Yosuke upwards and his other hand in the brunette’s hair, Souji pressed his lips roughly against the brunette’s, muffling his protests. 

_What the fuck?!_

Yosuke would have put up a bigger fight if he was not recovering from an asthma attack and if he was not locked in Souji’s arms. The punch just now was a burst of energy from rage and adrenaline, which drained, was allowing Souji’s grip hold on him and Souji obviously had no intention of letting him move. It was not helping as well with his brain going into overdrive thinking about Souji’s motives. 

To his relief, Souji released him before spots started dotting his vision. Yosuke forgot there was something called ‘breathing through the nose.’ Dropping back onto the bed and taking deep breaths to relieve the chest pains, he glared at Souji, who returned it as intently as the latter wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Sitting back onto the chair, Souji sighed loudly and ran his hair through his grey hair in a frustrated manner. His tiredness in words as he said, ‘this is messed up.’ 

_That’s my line!_

If humiliation was what Souji had in mind, then Yosuke was not going to go down this easily. Flipping open the notebook his grandmother prepared for him, he scribbled a big ‘Fuck you’ on the first opened page and flashed it at Souji. 

‘Damn you too.’ 

Yosuke looked like he was about to throw the book at him so Souji raised both hands as truce. He really did not want Yosuke to start shouting or himself, for that matter. The both of two have attracted enough attention as it was and he did not want to be thrown out without clearing their misunderstanding. Someone had to step back somewhere. 

_Here it goes, Suzunari san._

‘Do you read Shoujo manga?’ 

Souji tried to explain what the kiss was about but it only made Yosuke’s eyebrows knit in confusion. 

_What?_

Rephrasing his question, Souji tried again. ‘Well, have you read one before?’ 

_Did I hit him too hard just now that his brain malfunctioned?_

Yosuke really had no idea where was this conversation going and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

‘What I meant was in most shoujo manga, the two leads will kiss each other when they fall in love with each other.’ 

_Huh?! And what does it got to do wi— Wait. That would mean..._

It looked like Yosuke finally understood where Souji was getting at. In an instant, the anger dropped from the brunette’s face but it did not mean Yosuke was charmed. Puzzled would be the word. Yosuke was uncertain how he should react to Souji’s ambiguously revealed feelings. There was the possibility Souji was playing with him again. What should he do? Pretend he needed a nap? 

‘I really like you, Yosuke. If you think I want you to go, then you're wrong.’ 

Yosuke’s cheeks burned hearing it. Souji did not fare much better, looking away as he said those words. Yosuke have never thought about a guy-guy relationship but if Souji’s feelings were genuine then maybe…

‘However, I still think you should go with your mother.’

_Urghh….Who tells a person to not go and then tell them to go?!_

Someone gave him a knife already. Groaning exasperatedly, Yosuke clutched the book tightly in his hands. Was Souji done with talking? Souji wanted him to leave. He got it. Say no more.

‘Let me finish, please.’ 

Did he have a choice? Loosening his grip, Yosuke let his disappointment set in.

‘I don’t know anything about music but logically, it would be better to study overseas for piano, right? I don’t want you to leave either but we need to think about our future. We can’t be teenagers forever.’ 

Yosuke nodded, which was why his mother worked on the other side of the ocean but he was not as ambitious as his mother. He could live a simpler dream. 

‘But I don’t want to go.’ Yosuke’s words came out in a small whisper. His mother meant well with smart intentions but why now? It cannot wait? When he was making friends and at last, he met someone, who truly cared about him? And worse, someone who said he likes him? He wanted to stay here with Souji and everyone.

‘I know.’ Sitting down onto the bed, Souji cupped Yosuke’s face and wiped away the tears forming in the corners of the auburn eyes. ‘I realized it when you cried the other night. Why would you cry if you want to go, right?’

‘Still, I have to. My mother was looking forward to it, enough to drop her work and come back to tell me the good news personally.’

‘And knowing you, you didn’t want to make her sad because why, you’re too nice to everyone. That’s what I like most about you.’ 

‘Except you.’

‘Yeah, other than me but I deserved it. The things I did or said wasn’t exactly polite either.’

Chuckling to himself, Souji rested his forehead against Yosuke and felt blessed to be this close to the other boy. Yosuke did not push him away so he might still have some hope. 

‘You’re an asshole. Stopping me from doing whatever I want each time, from the first time we met.’

And what Yosuke said was true, he had been in Yosuke's way the whole time. Not letting him slipped out of the ward, not giving him the chance to skip assignments and lastly, pulling the brunette back whenever Yosuke tried to walk away.

‘That’s my charm.’ 

‘My ass it is.’ 

Then, let him be a douche bag for one last time. As much as he wanted Yosuke to stay beside him, he honestly think Yosuke should consider that overseas study. 

‘Yosuke, think about it. It’s a good opportunity that not everyone has and it’s not like things end the moment you live in another country, isn’t it? We can make it work if we want to. So give it a thought, alright?’ 

Planting a soft kiss on Yosuke’s forehead, Souji left the room quite reluctantly. The brunette should be resting and some space for such an important decision. 

***

After giving it a lot of thoughts, consideration and a hell lot of unwillingness, Yosuke agreed Souji had a point and gave his mother a call. 

The team was clearly upset when he broke the news to them, bad enough for Rise and Teddie to hug each other and bawled their eyes out, as dramatic as ever.

Fortunately, the music school’s semester would start only in September, letting him enjoy one crazy summer school festival with the gang. Not that he enjoy baring his legs during the cross dressing pageant or Souji’s smug look throughout the whole thing. 

On the day he was flying off, Yosuke was kind of surprised they skipped school to send him off. He was petrified when Souji decided it was a good idea to kiss him on the lips as goodbye. In front of everyone and his parents! His father looked away while his mother took a snapshot with her phone and sent it to Rise. 

Flustered, Yosuke gave Souji a hard kick to the shin and ran off towards the departure gates. Safety inside where Souji’s hands cannot reach him, he sat down on an empty bench blushing. Only then, he realized his mother was not behind him. Probably still outside giving his father a proper goodbye. Damn. He forgot to say goodbye to his granny as well. Taking out his phone to call them, a message from Souji came. 

Souji: See you soon, sweetie. ( *¯ ³¯*)♡

Yosuke: I HAVEN’T AGREE TO BE UR BF!

Yosuke: Wait. Wat?

Souji: Alright. See you, beefcake.

Yosuke: 凸(｀0´)凸

Souji: <3<3<3 Have a safe trip. 

***

What Narukami Souji meant was he was going to study in the same town as Yosuke and how he did it? Maybe ask a certain fox and its ema stealing skill. 

As for Yosuke when he saw Souji, he shredded some tears for all the dried tears he cried for nothing and then punch the guy for kissing him in the middle of the airport again. 

‘I hate you!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Phew* It finally ended. I was writing with the wind so I have no idea how it would turn out and looking at it, I personally like how it ended. It was a 180 degree change from my original plan. If it disappointed you in any way, I’m sorry. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I enjoyed myself and hope you enjoyed yourself. As usual, please leave me a comment or criticism so I can improve. ＼(＾▽＾)／

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this. I can only say, 'Bad writing.' This is my first attempt at writing romance and to take out as much angst as possible. Seriously, anything I write will just turn out gore or angst, so it's a huge battle within. Let me know what you think about this. I just love Soyo!


End file.
